


i love you

by amandatiffany



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Minor Violence, References to Depression, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 35,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandatiffany/pseuds/amandatiffany
Summary: "ɪ ᴋɪssᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ sᴄᴀʀs ᴏɴ ʜᴇʀ sᴋɪɴ,I sᴛɪʟʟ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ʙᴇᴀᴜᴛɪғᴜʟ"when meeting kageyama tobio changed y/n's life.TW: self harm, violence, abuse, swearing, mental healthcompletededited:*first few chapters are kinda bad but it gets better from there. will rewrite them soon*I DO NOT own Haikyuu and its charactersHaikyuu belongs to Haruichi FurudatePictures are owned by their respectful ownersDISCLAIMER.  - all rights reserved. no part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without written permission from the author.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Kudos: 16





	1. LIFE

My first day at Karasuno High. I wore my Karasuno uniform with my favorite black sweater. I had to transfer from my other high school because of...what happened to me. sigh. I don't like remembering what happened to me there. I slowly walked into the school with my f/c bag in front of me. 

knock knock. I eventually found my way to the principal's office and knocked on the door. "Ah, are you l/n f/n?" Asked the principal. I nodded, "Yes sir." The principal signaled me to come closer and he then handed me my schedule. "Okay, you're going to be in class 1-3, please make your way over there soon since the class is already starting." The principal said as I took the schedule from him. "Okay sir," I said as I bowed. 

I quickly made my way to Class 1-3. Gosh, why am I so nervous? I took a few deep breaths as my heart started to race. I finally got the courage to knock on the door. After knocking I heard shuffling. "Ah, class I almost forgot, we have a new student today!" The teacher said while walking towards the door. The door slid open and the teacher motioned for me to come inside. I walked into the classroom with my head slightly bowed. "Okay, everyone! Pay attention! This is the new student l/n f/n, Please introduce yourself." I looked up slowly and let out a soft smile.

"Hello, My name is l/n f/n. I'm 15 years old. Please take care of me this year." I said and bowed at the end. I looked up and people are already starting to whisper amongst themselves. Please not again. "Miss l/n please take a seat next to Kageyama, Kageyama raise your hand!" The teacher said while the boy named Kageyama raised his hand. I slowly made my way to the seat next to the black-haired boy and sat down. "Let's continue the lesson shall we." The teacher said as everyone started to write in their notebooks.

☟time skip☟

I felt a tap on my shoulder while I was sleeping. I jumped up, shit why do I always fall asleep. I look for the person that tapped me and it was Kageyama. "Class is over," he said before he got up and walked out of the door. It's my first day and I already fell asleep. People must think I'm lazy. I grabbed my belongings and looked at the timetable. According to the timetable, it's lunch. I walked to the lunchroom, there are way too many people in her. My heart started to race when I saw how many people were in the same room. My breathing hitched and I walked out of the lunchroom.

I quickly searched for a place where I can be by myself. I spot and vending machine and went there instead. I can't eat lunch in the cafeteria, way too many people. I took out some change and bought strawberry milk. I sat next to the vending machine trying to steady my breathing. I finally got my heart rate and breathing back to normal. I sipped on my strawberry milk and sat there thinking. While scanning the area, I spot the gym. My eyes widen, maybe I could join the girls' volleyball team. I smiled and made my way over to the gym. No, you suck at volleyball. I frowned and stopped walking. Nevermind. I walked in the opposite direction of the gym.

Lunch is finally over and it's time to head back to class. I walked over to my desk and put my head down. The day isn't even over and I already want to go home. The teacher came in, "Alright class let's get started!" I took out my notebook and started to copy down the notes. Why is it so hot? I silently whined. I should've picked a thinner sweater. I started to slightly roll up my sleeves. This isn't helping! I can't focus, I'm literally sweating. I looked around the class to make sure no one was looking. I rolled up my sweater to my elbows. Whew, that's slightly better.

After a long, hot day of writing notes and learning. The class is finally over. I started to put away my notebooks until I saw that Kageyama was staring at me. I looked up and my eyes widen. Kageyama is staring at my arms, I quickly pulled down my sleeves and shoved my books in my notebooks. "Sorry," I said as I actually bumped into him while I was rushing to leave the classroom. I ran to the bathroom. Shit, I hope he didn't see anything. 

After spending some time in the bathroom making sure the scars on my body aren't showing, I walked out and started to walk towards the gate. While walking throughout the school, I heard the comforting sounds of volleyball bouncing off the group and squeaks of shoes on the gym floor. I close my eyes relishing in the comforting sounds. I've never actually played volleyball, but I'll always practice with my father when he used to play. I slowly opened my eyes and took a deep breath. 

The loud noise of doors being opened made me jump. All the volleyball boys that were practicing in the gym, exited, and were talking amongst themselves. I was standing here for that long. My eyes widen as I look at the time on my phone. Shit, it's late, I really need to get home or mother will be furious. "Shit," I say as I started to exit the school. While walking home, I heard the sound of steps behind me. I shakily look behind me as I saw two boys. Oh, there from my school. I took a closer look and saw the Karasuno logo on their jackets.

"Hey! Wait up!" I heard, I looked back to see if somebody was talking to me. I see an orange-haired boy waving his hands at me and walking towards me. My eyes widen, should I just continue walking or should I stay? The two boys caught up to me. I need to at least make some friends, so I stopped walking and waited for them. "Hey! I've never seen you before. Are you the new transfer student?" The orange-haired boy question as I looked at my feet. "Yeah, today's my first day," I said. The orange-haired boy introduced himself as Hinata and the taller, black-haired boy next to him as Kageyama. 

"Oh, yeah, Kageyama-kun is in my class," I said, "Oh really, so you guys have already met." Said Hinata. Kageyama then replied, "Not really." I nodded my head to agree with him. We've never formally met, I only know his name because the teacher said it. "Anyways, I have to go. Bye Hinata-kun, Kageyama-kun." I said while slightly waving my hand. "Bye," Hinata said while Kageyama just nodded his head. I began to walk quickly to my house. My mother is going to be so furious with me. 

~word count: 1223


	2. MY LOVING MOTHER

After saying goodbye to the boys, I rushed to my house when I was finally out of sight. Shit. I'm so in trouble. Once I saw my front door in the distance, I sprinted to my door. Clink. My keys fell as I tried to hold them with shakey hands. I grabbed my keys and started to unlock my door as quietly as I can. I sneakily pulled off my shoes and attempted to walk upstairs. "You're home late." I slowly turned my head to see my mother sitting on the couch. "Why?" I shakily let out a breath as I talked, "I-I was talking to some c-classmates." 

"Why are you lying?" My mother said as my heart dropped. "I-I was not-" I attempted to say as my mother walked up to me. "Not what?" She questioned. "I was not lying, mo-" I was interrupted by a hard slap to my face. "YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE LIERS!" My mother yelled as tears threaten to fall from my eyes. "Mom, I swe-" I tried to say, "YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER! ALWAYS LYING!" She then proceeds to slap me two more times before dismissing me to my room.

I ran upstairs, making sure I don't cry in front of her. I softly closed my door, because slamming it would make her angrier. I fell to my knees, silently sobbing. After my father left my mom for another woman, my mother became unstable. One day she'll be happy and want to spend "quality time with her amazing daughter," and the next day she'll be so furious and takes all of her anger out on me. Apparently, according to my mother, I look just like my cheating father and lie like him. I scoff at the thought, she just wants excuses to hit me. 

Crying doesn't solve anything, so the minute I started crying, I stopped shortly after. Shit, I better not have a bruise. I got up from my floor and headed to my bathroom. I need to go to bed soon. I walked in front of my mirror to see a small bruise forming. Of course, I have to get a bruise. I rolled my eyes and put a wet, cold cloth on my cheeks before bed. 

...

"GET YOUR ASS UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" My mother screamed as I jolted awake. Why is this bitch always angry. I rolled my eyes and hopped out of my bed and made my way to the bathroom. Fuck. I looked in the mirror and my bruise has gotten worse. This is so obvious. I grabbed my makeup and lather it on. I usually don't wear makeup, but when my mother is being abusive; makeup is my go-to. 

After applying my makeup and rushing to put on my uniform, I headed towards the door. "You better not be late again tonight." My mother warned just before she yelled "LOVE YOU!" I slammed the door and quickly made my way to school. I know she's going to go off on me for slamming the door. I instantly regret slamming the door, but I continued my journey to school. 

While walking to school, I see a tall, dark-haired figure walking a few steps ahead of me. Ah, it's Kageyama-kun. I awkwardly slowed down my pace to a stop, so I can put some distance between him and me. I feel awkward walking directly behind someone. After there's some distance between us, I continued walking. Every time I walked too fast or if he walked slower, I would stop and wait for him to walk faster. 

Kageyama must've heard the steps behind him constantly stop because suddenly he stops walking. Shit, I've been caught. I quickly walked around him into the entrance of the school. As I walked around him, I felt his eyes linger on me before I entered school. I quickly walked to class 1-3 and sat down at my desk. Luckily, I brought a thinner sweater. It was so hot yesterday. 

I literally couldn't sleep at all last night, so I put my head on my desk waiting for the teacher to start lessons. I look up as I heard the desk next to me move. I see Kageyama sitting down at his desk, and I just hid my face in my elbows while laying down. I shift in my seat trying to find a comfortable way to lay my head. My cheeks are still sore from my mom slapping the shit out of me, so it's hard to rest my head. 

Ugh. I lifted my head-- giving up on laying my head down. I sat there bored, waiting for the teacher to come in. I decided to just doodle in my notebook to pass time. I've always wanted to learn how to properly draw, but I suck at everything. 

"Sorry for being late, class. Let's get started," the teacher said while I got my textbook out. 

☟time skip☟

Finally, it's lunchtime. That lesson was so boring. I yawned and stood up from my desk. "Kageyama!" someone yelled, "Stop yelling," Kageyama said before getting out of his seat. I look towards the door to see who's yelling and I see Hinata. I began to walk towards the other door since Hinata was blocking the door. 

"(l/n)-san!" Hinata yelled as I look towards him. Kageyama and Hinata look towards me. "Hi Hinata-kun and Kageyama-kun," I said while walking towards them. I checked myself to make sure my sweater was on properly. "Where are you sitting for lunch?" Hinata said and I just shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know, I'll just sit anywhere," 

"You should sit with us'" Hinata suggested as I was taken aback. "No, no it's fine, I'm just going to eat in the cafeteria today," I said; rejecting his offer. "Oh, well, we're going to the cafeteria too. Let's walk together." Hinata said and I nodded my head. I want to stop by the vending machine, but I'm too scared to say anything since Hinata and Kageyama are in the middle of their conversation. Please stop by the vending machine. While walking towards the cafeteria, Kageyama started to walked towards the vending machine. Yes, finally. I walked with him to the vending machine, him getting milk and I got yogurt. "Let's head back." He said while I nodded and drank my yogurt.

The closer we got to the cafeteria, the more my heartbeats beat faster. My breathing becomes shallow as I walked through the cafeteria door. I gripped tightly on my yogurt while looking at everyone in the cafeteria. I can't breathe, I have to get out of here. "Umm, H-Hinata-kun.." I said as Hinata made a 'hm' sound. "I-I got to g-go. I can't be in h-here." I said before I walked out of the cafeteria 

Geez, y/n suck it up! Stop crying about everything! I walked and sat on some steps in front of the gym. Fortunately, no one is here, so I can cry freely. I sobbed silently, messing up my makeup with my tears. Minutes later, "Hey, are you alright?" I looked up to see a boy with silver-colored hair. "Uh, yeah I'm fine" I looked to see other people behind him waiting. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I said as got up from the steps. "You're all good," The silver-haired boy said as I picked up my stuff from the steps. "Sorry for blocking your way," I apologized again as I bowed my head. "No need to apologize." He said as he waved his hands. "But, seriously, are you really okay?" I nodded my head smiling, "yes, I'm okay, I'll get going. Bye," I said while walking off. 

I pass Kageyama and Hinata as I walked away from the gym. Damn, that was so embarrassing. 

~word count- 1307


	3. MY LIFE’S A NIGHTMARE

3rd POV

After seeing y/n crying on the steps, the volleyball team looked at each other, confused. "I really hope she's okay.." Asahi said while Suga nodded. "Does anyone know who she is?" Suga asked the rest of the boys. Kageyama and Hinata looked at each other before Hinata spoke up. "We know her, she's in Kageyama's class." Suga nodded before saying, "Kageyama, you should check up on her after class." Kageyama nodded slightly before walking up to the gym doors and opening them.

y/n's POV

I walked into the bathroom after that very embarrassing moment. The thing I hate most is crying in front of people. You're so weak. I looked in the mirror at my tear-stained face. I sighed as I took the wipes out of my bag, and began wiping my messed up makeup off. 

I reached into my bag and grabbed my concealer, hiding the bruises. You can still see it even with the makeup on, but hopefully, it just looks like blush. I packed up my things and headed towards my classroom since lunch is ending soon. I walked to class 1-3, I'm pretty early, so I just took out my phone and played music. I tried to relax, but I keep thinking about that embarrassing moment. I cringed in my seat as I set my head down. Bitch, why am I so embarrassing. I muttered curse words under my breath.

The bell rang signifying that lunch is now over. I woke up from my short slumber taking my headphones out and putting my phone away. "Hey, l/n-san," I heard Hinata say behind me as I turned around. I cringed remembering what happened during lunch. "Yeah?" I said looking at Hinata then at Kageyama when he entered the classroom. "Are you okay? We saw you crying during lunch," Hinata said while walking towards you. "Uh, yeah I'm fine. I just...don't feel well." I said while avoiding eye contact. 

I can feel Kageyama's gaze on me as I looked at my fingers, twiddling them. "Oh Okay! Well, get better soon!" Hinata said while walking towards his classroom. Kageyama then took his seat as I gave him a weak smile to show that I'm actually okay. After a while, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I look to my side and I see Kageyama facing me. 

"Yeah?" I whispered trying not to interrupt the teacher. "Why were you crying?" Kageyama asked. I softly rolled my eyes and Kageyama furrowed his brows. "I just don't feel well," I whisper shrugging my shoulders. He stared blankly at me, unsatisfied with my answer. "Okay," he said turning back to the board. 

☟time skip☟

School is finally over. I got up from my seat and picked up my bag. I walked out of the classroom and headed towards my locker to get my shoes. After putting on my shoes, I craved some strawberry milk, so I proceeded to walk quickly to the vending machine only to see Kageyama. 

"Hey, Kageyama-kun," I said while waiting for him to pick what he wants from the vending machine. I noticed that he pressed the milk and the yogurt button at the same time. "Hey," He said while picking up his milk from the vending machine. He moves out the way so I can purchase something. 

I put my money in and pressed the strawberry milk button. Once I heard a thud, I bent down to grab my milk. Kageyama just stayed next to the vending machine, watching me. I picked up my milk and cringing. Why does he stare so damn much? I then poked a hole in my milk and took a sip. "Bye," I said as I walked away. 

While I was walking, sipping on my milk. I felt the presence of someone behind me. I slowly turn my head to see Kageyama walking behind me. umm. I just walked toward the exit of the school. Kageyama finally made his way over to the gym while I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. No need to be so paranoid, y/n

I walked home, making sure I'm not late so I don't how to feel my mother's wrath. My keys jingled as I unlocked the door. "I'm home," I said as I took off my shoes and headed towards the kitchen. I looked at the empty alcohol bottles on the kitchen counter. I sigh as I picked up the empty bottles, throwing them away. "Y/N!" my mother suddenly yelled. I jumped as I replied. "Yeah?" My mother stormed downstairs. Great, she's drunk. 

I rolled my eyes seeing her stumble down the stairs. "You shouldn't climb the stairs if you're drunk," I said as I helped her onto the couch. "I'M NOT DRUNK," My mother yelled while slapping me. "HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS TO YOUR MOTHER!" my mother proceeded to hit me while insulting my father, once again. "YOU'RE RUDE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER!" My mother stormed off into the kitchen and I rolled my eyes while I'm clutching my bleeding nose. 

Why she gotta be such a bitch? "Please don't hit me, I need to get you some water." I slowly made my way to the kitchen, making sure I don't irritate my mother more. I took a cup from the cabinet, suddenly my mother elbows me hard in the side. I clutched my sides and dropped the glass cup. Aww shit. I look up at my mother and immediately started to clean up the mess. 

"YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT, CAN YOU? My mother screaming. "I'm sorry, it was an accident." My mother grabbed me by the hair, so we're eye level. "Get out." My mother said as tears welled up in my eyes. "Mom, please don't do this," I pleaded hoping she'll take pity on me and let me stay. 

"Go get your things and leave." My mother said while walking up the stairs. She slams her door as my heart drops. Where am I am supposed to go? I have no friends. Where will I sleep tonight? So many questions flowing through my head as I sat on the floor sobbing. 

After a while, I stopped sobbing. If my mother came into my room and saw me crying she'll grow even more furious. "Only weak people cry," her words repeatedly, constantly reminding me. I got off the kitchen floor and walked to my room. 

I took a duffel bag and filled it with clothes, toiletries, and other necessities. While packing my mom banged on my door, "HURRY UP!" I fasten my pace and walked out of my room. My mother waiting for me at the front door with a scowl on her face. "Mom, please." I try to plead again as I walked up to her. "OUT." My mother sternly says while pointing towards the open door. 

I walked slowly out the door until my mom pushed me all the way out and slammed the door in my face. I feel the tears coming up again. Don't cry. Don't cry. DONT CRY. DONT CRY! I started to sob violently as I called out for my mother. "MOM PLEASE! IM SORRY!" I pleaded to bang on the door.

I sat on the steps of my porch. "WHAT THE FUCK AM I GOING TO DO!" I yelled and put my head on my knees. What did I do to deserve this? Is it my fault? 

"y/n?" Someone questioned. I jolted, recognizing the voice. I lift my head and my eyes widen when I saw who it was...

~ word count: 1278


	4. KICKED OUT

Kageyama's POV

Practice ending shorter today; since I was tired, I quickly made my way home. Listening to the silence of the night, I walked forward; feeling calm. 

I hear faint screaming. Curious; I began to walk faster getting closer and closer to the yelling. "WHAT THE FUCK AM I GOING TO DO!" Someone yelled as I grew closer to the yelling. I walked faster trying to see who's yelling so much at night. I finally see a figure sitting on a porch. I squinted my eyes and trod closer to see who it was. 

"y/n?" I called her by her first name. She then looked up at me with a tear-stained face, messed up makeup, and bruises all over her s/c skin. My eyes widen at the sight. What happened?

y/n' POV

"What the fuck happened?" Kageyama questioned as he walked towards me, trying to get a better look. "Ah, Kageyama-kun," I said while standing up with my bag. "What are you doing outside? Were you the one yelling?" He asked as I shook my head. 

"No, I was just chilling outside. Anyways, I got to go." I said before stepping down the steps of the porch and past Kageyama. Suddenly, Kageyama grabbed my naked arm-inspecting it. "What's this?" He questioned as I look down at my scar covered arm. Shit, I forgot my jacket. 

"It's just from...nothing," I said smiling softly and pulling my arm away from Kageyama. Kageyama stared at me blankly before responding, "Why haven't you gone home?" He asked. I looked at my house from my porch. I was home. I sighed as I looked up at Kageyama. "Anyways, Do you live around here?" I asked. 

"Don't try to change the subject, y/n," Kageyama said bluntly as I awkwardly rub the back of my neck; chuckling lightly. "Okay, I'm going home now." I turned around walking the opposite direction from my actual home-that I was just kicked out of. 

"Do you want me to walk you?" Kageyama asked as I turned back to face him. "No, need my house is like down the street," I said waving my hands. "Okay. Bye Kageyama-kun." He nodded and hesitantly headed in the opposite direction from me. 

I sighed as I walked to my "home". Luckily, I packed some cash before I left. I looked up the directions of the nearest motel on my phone and made way to the bus stop. While listening to the silence of the night; tears fell down my face. 

☟time skip☟

I booked a pretty cheap motel. I slept on a tough mattress--fearing for my life when I saw a spider or two. I woke up with a sore back and swollen eyes. I yawn as I made my way to the bathroom. My bruises have darkened and now more obvious. The bruise on my face fading slightly, but I seriously look like shit. 

I washed my face and took a shower. I put some makeup on my face to hide the healing bruises. I paid for the room and made my way back to my mother's house. Hopefully, she calmed down now. I walked up to my house fidgeting with my fingers. My mother took my keys before I left the house, so I'll have to knock. 

I knock on the door and there's no answer. I knock a few more times, getting impatient. "MOM! I'M BACK, OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE!" I screamed waiting for a response on the other side of the door. Maybe she went out this morning. I rolled my eyes and sat on the porch waiting for my mother to arrive.

Did she abandon me? Am I that bad of a daughter? More negative thoughts run through my mind as tears started to flow down my eyes. I sobbed silently. Is it my fault that I wanted to be a good daughter? Why does everyone fucking hate me? 

After a while of sitting there; waiting for my mother. I grew hungry and impatient. I stood up, grabbing my bag, and began walking. I searched for a cheap food place I can eat and stay until my mother was home. She doesn't work on the weekends, so I don't know why she isn't home. 

I spot a fairly cheap food joint. I walked in and sat down at a booth waiting for the waiter to take my order. "Hello, what can I get for you today?" The nice, blonde waiter asked. "umm, what's the cheapest meal I can have?" I asked while looking at the menu. "The scrambled eggs." The waiter said. "I'll have that then," I replied while giving the waiter the menu. "I'll be back with your food."

After the waiter served me my food. I ate it while scrolling through my phone. I called my mom a few times for it to only go straight to her voicemail. She must be really pissed at nothing. I sighed as I scrolled through my contacts on my phone. 

Maybe I could call my aunt? No, She lives too far away from Karasuno. I scrolled through my shortlist of contacts on my phone. Just family. I used to have a lot of people's phone numbers. I also had a lot of 'friends'. 

After eating my cold scrambled eggs, I picked up my bag and headed back to my actual house. Let's hope she's home now. It was now the evening, I walked closer to my house, knocking on the door. No answer. I knocked a few more times. WHERE IS SHE? 

Does she really not want me anymore? I wish dad was here... I sat down on the porch once again. Phone dead, tired, and broke. I waited in silence, eventually falling asleep. I woke up hours later and it's freezing. I shivered as I looked around for a sign of my mom. 

I knock on the door once again, still no answer. So, what now. I stood at the door, thinking where I would stay. If I knew she was serious l, I would've brought more money. I haven't been kicked out before, so this is all new to me. 

"l/n-san?" Someone called me as I turned around to face the voice. I see Kageyama standing in the road panting. It seems he was on a nightly jog before he saw me. "We meet again..." I said awkwardly as I stood in front of my house. 

"What are you doing here again? Are you waiting for someone?" We always meet in the most awkward situations. I rubbed my neck and I look down at my feet. "Haha, I'm just in a little situation," I said as I lightly chuckled. I walked from the door to Kageyama. 

"Do you need help?" Kageyama asked blandly. "Um no, I don't think you can help in this situation," I said. Kageyama furrowed his brows, and his eyes began to widen. He walked towards me and leaning towards me. He whispered, "Are you pregnant or something?" He questioned. "What! No!" I slightly pushed him away from me. 

I began to laugh, "You're so funny, Kageyama-kun." I said in between giggles. I calmed down and took a breath, "This is a different situation." "Oh, okay," Kageyama said. "Why are you out here at night again?" He asked as I looked to my left, trying to think of excuses. 

Before I was able to say an excuse, My mother finally showed up. 

~word count: 1247


	5. MY BAST*RD FATHER

My mother finally showed up. "Hi, mom," I said softly when she walked up to me. She looked me up and down before walking to the front door. I followed behind her. Maybe she'll let me in. "Where are you going?" My mother turned around to face me. "In the house..." I said while clutching my bag. 

"Didn't I say not to come back?" My mother said as I winced from the venom dripping off of her words. I turned away to give Kageyama a soft smile as he looked at me confused. "...but I'm your daughter..." I said whispering to her so Kageyama wouldn't hear. My mother looked at me with a disgusted look on her face, "No you're not," My mother said as I opened my mouth to talk, "but-" I was interrupted by my mother. 

"You're a daughter to your bastard father, you look and lie just like him." My mother said while my mouth dropped. "I'm still your daughter though, whether you like it or not," I said harshly. I dropped my bag as I held my cheek when my mother slaps me across my face. "Hey!" Kageyama yelled as he ran to my side. Why are you still here?

I looked up to my mother, still holding my cheek that stung when I touched it. "WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO!" My mother yelled as Kageyama looked conflicted as his eyes flicked to my mother and then to me. "Look at you, hanging out with a boy at night, a slut just like your father." I looked at her as anger flooded my vision, "HIM? I JUST MET HIM A FEW DAYS AGO!" I said pointing at Kageyama. 

My mother gave me another rough slap on the other side of my cheek as tears filled my eyes. "FUCK YOU!" I yelled as I gave her the finger. My mother lunged at me, throwing punches. Kageyama soon grabbed her by the wrist, restraining her. My mother yelled profanities at me. Talking about my father, It's not my fault he didn't love you. I took the keys from her bag and ran to my room. 

I took more clothes and all my savings. Guess I won't be here anymore. I ran back downstairs to see Kageyama trying to calm down my mother. I pushed past my mother and she grabbed my hair, "BITCH GET OFF OF ME!" I yelled as Kageyama peeled her hands from my hair. I stuck my middle finger up at her as I walked away from the house. I hear the front door slam as Kageyama called out for me. "WAIT."

I stopped walking. I refuse to look at him like this. I kept my gaze on the floor, waiting for Kageyama to catch up. "What the hell just happened?" Kageyama asked. Oh, nothing, it's just that my mother has been verbally and physically abusing me for years. I slightly let out a giggle at that thought. Kageyama bent down to me, so we're eye level. 

"Um, are you okay?" I flicked my eyes to him as I said, "Do I look okay?" Kageyama quickly stood back up and took my snarky remark as an answer. "I'm sorry, that was rude," I said to Kageyama as I looked back at the ground. Kageyama hummed, accepting my apology. 

"Uh, we should go to the pharmacy, for... you know," Kageyama said as he pointed to my bruised cheeks. I nodded and proceeded to walk with him. We walked in silence all the way to the pharmacy. "I know a good brand we could get that works really well," Kageyama said while looking at my bruises. I nodded and he led the way to pick up the cream for my bruises. 

...

"Thank you," I said while walking out of the pharmacy. Kageyama rubbed his neck and looked down at me. "Yeah, it's no problem." Crap, where am I going to stay now? I mean, I could go back to that sketchy motel. I took out my phone from my pocket. Of course, it died. "Hey, can we stop somewhere I need to charge my phone?" Kageyama nodded and he decided to stop at a cafe. 

I plugged my phone in and waiting for it to boot up. "So," Kageyama started to say as I looked up at him. "What happened to your arms?" Kageyama questioned. The lights in the cafe are brighter than I thought. You can easily see all the details of the scars on my arms. I looked at my arms and then at Kageyama, "Someone I used to know did this." Kageyama's eyes widen, he didn't expect me to actually answer. 

My phone finally turned back on as I proceeded to call my aunt. Ring ring ring. My aunt finally picks up, "Hello?" Her high-pitched voice said. "Hey, auntie this is y/n," I said as I took a deep breath in. "I was wondering if I could stay over at your house for a while..." I said. There was silence between my aunt and I. "I'm sorry baby, we're on vacation right now." My breathing hitched as I exhaled sharply. "Ah, it's okay. Anyway, goodnight aunty. Have a safe trip." I said to my aunt before I put my head down and sighed loudly. 

☟time skip☟

After ordering a few drinks, Kageyama and I decided to leave the cafe. "Do you have a place to stay?" Kageyama questioned as I looked up at him and shook my head. "I don't have a lot of family members that live around here," I said before looking at Kageyama. "You can stay at a friend's house," Kageyama suggested as I chuckled. "Sir, I don't have any friends," I laughed at the assumption while Kageyama looked at his feet.

"Don't stress about it," I said while lightly punching his shoulder. "Uh, I'll probably find a motel to stay at," I said as we continued walking to nowhere in particular. "You know..." Kageyama started as he looked at me. Kageyama snapped his head to look forward as he continued, "You can stay at my house," I stopped in my tracks. Should I? 

"How do I know you won't do anything to me?" I asked with a serious look on my face. Kageyama looked at me with wide eyes, "I wouldn't do anything, so don't worry." He said as I nodded my head. Maybe I should like I don't really have anywhere else to stay. 

"We have a guest room and a guest bathroom. My mother wouldn't mind also." Kageyama finished as I stopped and looked at him. "Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden." I said as Kageyama took his hands out of his pockets. "Yeah, I'm sure." I nodded and continued walking. Fuck it. I sighed and looked up at Kageyama. "Fine, I'll stay at your house."

Kageyama and I walked in the direction of his house. His house was only a few doors down from mine. How come we never see each other? Kageyama fetched his keys from his pocket and unlocked his door. "I'm back!" Kageyama yelled as he took off his shoes at the door. I stood at the door looking into his house, questioning whether or not I should go in. Kageyama then looked at me and signaled me to come in. 

"Pardon the intrusion," I muttered. 

~word count: 1232


	6. SLEEPOVER

"Pardon the intrusion," I muttered as I stepped inside of Kageyama's house. Once inside, Kageyama closed and locked the door behind me, making me jump slightly. He furrowed his brows when I flinched and I bent down to take off my shoes. 

"Tobio?" someone called out as they ran downstairs. "yes it's me," Kageyama replied as he walked into the kitchen. I stood by the door placing my shoes down and standing awkwardly with my bags in my hand. "Who is this?" someone—who I presume to be Kageyama's mom—questioned. I bowed and introduced myself, "I'm (l/n) (f/n)."

"Tobio, is this your girlfriend?" Kageyama's mom question as I snapped my head back up to look at her. "No," Kageyama plainly replied as he got himself some milk from the fridge. I look at Ms. Kageyama and saw her looking at me confused. I swallowed sharply as I stammered, "W-we're just friends..." I paused before continuing. 

"I-I was wondering if I can stay here for a few days..?" I said, slightly stuttering as I gripped my bags tighter. I look at Ms. Kageyama as she stared blankly at me. Sweat dripped from my forehead, waiting for her reply. Kageyama sipped on his milk while looking at me. I caught his gaze briefly before I looked back at his mom. Why are they both staring...

Ms. Kageyama then inhaled sharply and replied, "OF COURSE YOU CAN STAY!" My eyes widen as she walked to me and pulled me into an embrace. Ms. Kageyama pulled away from the hug, holding my shoulders while examining my face. Shit, she can see all of my bruises. She then frowned as she looked behind her towards Kageyama—who is just looking at our exchange. 

Ms. Kageyama just sighed as she looked down, giving my shoulders a squeeze. She then looked up at me and smiled, "Come with me..." She said while walking with me towards the stairs. "(l/n), but you can just call me (f/n)" I said. "Come with me (f/n), I'll lead you to your room."

Ms. Kageyama walked me upstairs and lead me to the guest room. She turned on the lights and my eyes widen. Such a spacious room! I've never had such luxury at my mother's. She ushered me into the room and I placed my bags on the bed. "You'll stay here for as long as you want!" Ms. Kageyama said as I fell the tears pooled in my eyes. No one...has ever been this nice to me. 

She pulled me into another embrace, stroking my hair as I softly cried in her embrace. She shushes me while saying, "You'll be okay. Don't worry." I pulled away from her and gave her a reassuring smile. She then left the room to give me space to unpack my things. Do I really deserve this? 

Kageyama's POV

While sitting down in the kitchen, scrolling through my phone. I hear soft sobbing coming from upstairs. My eyes soften hearing those choked sobs. I then took the last sip of my milk and got up to throw it away. I opened the trash can and heard footsteps coming downstairs. I look towards the steps to see my mother gradually coming downstairs. 

"Tobio?" My mother quietly said as I looked towards her, "Yeah," I replied. "Are you going to tell me what's happening?" She said as I sighed and took a seat. "While I was jogging, I spotted her sitting outside of the house a few doors down," I said as my mother walked closer, nodding at me to continue. 

"The previous night, she was yelling outside the same house, so I questioned why she was there again...until her mother came," I said while looking back up at my mom and sighed again. "Her mom started hitting her and saying some fucked up stuff," I felt my mother soften her gaze as she runs her fingers through her black hair. 

"So that's how she got those bruises?" I nodded as my mother sighed again and walked into the kitchen. "I'll make some curry for you guys tonight, show her where the bathroom is." I nodded and got up from my seat and proceeded to walk upstairs. 

(Y/n)'s POV

I unpacked my clothes and put them in the drawer. I paused what I was doing when I heard footsteps leading to 'my' room. I look towards the door until I heard a knock. "Come in," I said as I continued to unpack the rest of my stuff. 

Kageyama then entered the room, I looked up at him and gave him a smile. "Hey," I said while I walked over to the desk next to the bed to put my nightclothes onto it. "I'll show you where the bathroom is," Kageyama said as he walked out of the room. I picked back up my nightclothes and followed him. 

"Here's the bathroom, take a shower before dinner," I nodded as I walked into the bathroom placing my clothes onto the sink. Kageyama briefly left the bathroom to bring me a black towel. Kageyama then handed me the towel and closed the door. I locked the door, you could never be too careful. 

I lathered up my (h/c) hair and combed through my hair. I wish I had a mom like Kageyama's. I then washed out the shampoo and applied some conditioner. After the warm, relaxing shower, I stepped out of the shower and picked up my towel—wrapping it around my body. 

I then dried off my body and applied my some lotion. I put on my nightclothes and looked at myself in the foggy mirror. I took the black towel and wiped down the mirror, so I can get a better look at myself. I looked at all of the scars and bruises all over my body. I closely examined my face as a frown grew on my lips. You look like shit, (f/n). 

I walked back into 'my' room and placed my dirty clothes in the hamper that Kageyama placed in the room. I raked through my damp hair with my hands as I sat on my bed. My eyes shot up to the door as I heard a knock. I got off of the bed and walked towards the door, opening it. 

"Dinner's ready," Kageyama said as he looked me up and down. I felt insecure under his gaze, so I turned around and grabbed a hoodie. When I turned back to the door, Kageyama had already left. I sighed as I exited the room and made my way downstairs. 

"(f/n)!" Kageyama's mom said as she looked towards me. "Sit anywhere you like, I hope you like curry!" Kageyama and his mom are complete polar opposites. I nodded as I made my way to the dining table, sitting across from Kageyama. I fiddled with my fingers, waiting for Ms. Kageyama to serve the food. 

Kageyama then got up as my gaze followed him, walking into the kitchen. I looked back my fingers, my heart thumping loudly in my chest. Maybe I should just leave. I see something placed in front of me. I furrowed my brows as I looked up to see that Kageyama has placed a milk box in front of me. "Thanks," I said as I grabbed the milk Kageyama just nodded in response. 

Ms. Kageyama then came out of the kitchen holding a hot pot in her hands as she placed the curry onto the table. My mouth watered, I haven't had curry since my father left—it was his favorite meal after all. Kageyama got up to get some plates and placed them onto the table. 

☟︎time skip ☟︎

Ms. Kageyama knows how to make some delicious curry. "Thank you, Ms. Kageyama. It was delicious." I sat up from my chair, holding the plate in my hands, "I could wash them." I suggested as Ms. Kageyama's eyes widen, "No no, you're a guest. Tobio will wash them." Ms. Kageyama said while sending a glare to Kageyama. Kageyama made a "tch" should as he took my plate and walked into the kitchen. 

I gave a tight-lipped smile, as I felt awkward when someone does my own dishes. I walked into the kitchen holding my hand out to Kageyama, "I'll help." I said as he handed me the clean plate and I placed it in the rack. 

After doing the dishes, Ms. Kageyama gave me another hug before saying goodnight. Kageyama and I were the only ones in the kitchen. The silence was growing awkward, so I decided to say something. "Thank you again, Kageyama-kun," I said again as he nodded his head. I gave another tight-lipped smile before I waved goodnight. I walked into the guest room, flopping onto my bed. 

I let the sleep engulf me. It's been a very tiresome day. 

word count: 1498


	7. VOLLEYBALL BOYS

My body shakes as I groan, "Hey, wake up," I hear someone say. I groaned as I flipped over to my other side. "Yo, wake up!" Someone loudly said as I jumped up. "I'm up, damn," I said while rubbing my eyes. I looked to see Kageyama with a bored look on his face. "What?" I said, Kageyama rolled his eyes, "My mom made breakfast." He then walked out of the room. 

I picked up my toiletries and sluggishly made my way to the bathroom. After washing and drying my face off, I looked at the bruises on my face. Luckily, today isn't a school day. I didn't bother to put on makeup, I just brushed my teeth and did my hair. 

After putting on a sweater, I made my way downstairs. "Good morning f/n!" Ms. Kageyama said "Good morning Ms. Kageyama," I made my way to the table and I spot a random guy already sitting there. "Just call me Gina hun, by the way, that's Kageyama's dad, Arata." I nodded and muttered a good morning to Arata. 

"I made some omurice, hope you like it," Gina said while placing the omurice in front of me. "Thank you." I glanced around the table noticing Kageyama isn't here yet. "Tobio will be down soon, TOBIO!" Gina said and called out for Kageyama.

I hear a groan coming from the stairs. Kageyama walked downstairs and headed to the fridge. Kageyama then grabbed his favorite milk and sat down at the table. I feel very out of place right. I wish I could go back home. I ate my omurice in silence while Gina and Arata talked to Kageyama. 

"Tobio, you didn't even say good morning to f/n." I looked up to see everyone staring at me. "Good morning," Kageyama said before returning to eat his breakfast. I muttered good morning to him while I looked down at my food. I cleared my throat before speaking, "Sorry for being a problem," I said softly. 

"Aww, f/n you're not a problem. We don't mind you being here." Gina said while smiling. Arata huffed in agreement before saying, "We don't want you going back to your mother's house, it's not safe." He said as I nodded my head. 

☟︎time skip ☟︎

I turned off my timer and rolled out of my bed. I crossed Kageyama on my way to the bathroom. I muttered a morning before entering the bathroom. I quickly fixed myself up since I woke up a little late. I stormed out of the bathroom and make my way to the guest room. I still don't like saying it's my room. 

I swiftly put on my Karasuno uniform and looked at myself in the mirror. My bruises are fading nicely, I just need to put in a little bit of makeup. I took out my (s/c) concealer and covered my fading bruises. I then quickly styled my (h/c) hair and slung my back over my shoulder and ran downstairs. 

I grabbed myself a yogurt and made my way to the door. "f/n?" Kageyama said as I rushed to put on my shoes. "Hm?" I said in response. "Your sweater," Kageyama said as I looked up at him. I noticed that I didn't have my sweater on. "Fuck, be right back," I threw off my shoes and ran upstairs, grabbing my sweater. 

"Let's go," Kageyama said as I ran back downstairs, rushing to put on my sweater than my shoes. Kageyama locks the door and we started walking to school. "Not a morning person?" Kageyama questioned as I shook my head, "No," We walked in silence until I remembered something, "Thanks for reminding me about my sweater," Kageyama nodded, "No problem, you don't want people to see them... you know, your scars?" I nodded and sighed. "Yes, they're too ugly and draw too much attention," I said remembering when Kageyama was staring at my scarred up arms.

"Aren't you going to be hot?" Kageyama questioned. These past few days have been very hot. I sighed, "Unfortunately, but I don't want to take it off." Kageyama hummed as we walked closer to school. "Kageyama! l/n!" Some yelled as Kageyama and I looked over our shoulder to see who called us. 

"What do you want?" Kageyama said sternly as Hinata ran towards us. Hinata ignored Kageyama's question and turn towards me. "L/n-san, I didn't know you walked this way," Hinata stated as he began to walk with us. "Uh, I normally don't. I usually go the opposite way," I said while looking down at my hands. 

"Why would you go the long way?" Hinata questioned, slightly jumping every time he took a step. "You know, walking is relaxing," I said as a scowl forms on Kageyama's face. "Stop bouncing around!" Kageyama yelled at Hinata. I rolled my eyes and walked ahead of them. I don't feel like listening to them argue. 

We entered the classroom and Hinata went to his class. I sat down at my desk and put my head down.  
I felt a tap on my arm, "Hey, l/n" I looked up to Kageyama tapping me. I raised my eyebrow to signal him to go on. "I have practice this evening, you can wait outside or in the gym." He said. 

My eyes widen, I have to see those volleyball boys again. I nodded and put my head down. I'm still so embarrassed about what happened last time. I groaned and the teacher entered the classroom. "Let's get started class."

☟︎︎time skip ☟︎

"Let's go," Kageyama said as he packed up his books. Kageyama has volleyball practice during lunch today, I'll probably wait outside. I nodded and stood up, putting on my bag and walking out of the classroom with him. The walk to the gym was silent since we both don't talk a lot. 

"Uh, I'll stay outside," I said while setting my bag down onto the steps. Kageyama hummed, "Okay, you can come in if you want though," I shook my head, "It's fine, does your practice last the whole lunch period?" I asked as Kageyama nodded in response. "Later," He said before heading into the gym. 

After a while my stomach grumbled, I sighed and stood up with my bag. I guess I get something from the vending machine. I walked around the school, looking for the nearest vending machine. I finally spot one and paid for bread and yogurt. I made my way back to the steps of the gym and started to eat. 

I dozed off after eating my non-fulfilling lunch. "Hey," I felt a slight kick to my back. I jumped and sent a glare to whoever kicked me. "What?" I said when I looked around to see Kageyama. "Practice is finished, Lunch is almost over. let's head to class." I nodded and grabbed my bag. 

"Hey, it's you again," Someone with grey hair said to me as my eyes widen. I awkwardly laughed, "Yeah it's me." The grey-haired male's face softens as he stepped closer to me. "Are you feeling better now?" He asks. I nodded my head and gave a soft smile. "Yes, thank you for worrying about me." I said as the grey-haired boy grabbed his neck and smiled, "I'm Sugawara Koshi," He said while holding out his hand. 

"I,m (l/n) (f/n)" I responded and shook his hand. The gym doors opened revealing the whole volleyball team. My heart started beating fast and my breathing hitched. "Ah, h-hello," I said while I stared at the tall volleyball players. "HEY L/N-SAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Hinata screamed while bouncing over to me. Before I could speak, Kageyama quickly cut me off. 

"Let's go," He said as I gave a short wave to the rest of the volleyball team. 

word count:1323


	8. MEET THE TEAM

"I have practice after school too so, do you want to walk home by yourself?" Kageyama asked me as we're on our way back to class. I shrugged my shoulders, "I'll just stay," I said while I opened the door to the classroom. 

Kageyama and I entered the classroom and sat at our desks. "Just come in the gym next time, you can sleep on the bleachers," Kageyama said. I looked up at him, Should I? It'll be so awkward though...I shrugged my shoulders, "Yeah, I guess I'll stay in the gym."

While taking notes for English, I noticed that Kageyama isn't writing anything. I furrowed my brows as I gave him a little tap on his shoulder. Kageyama turned to me and I leaned closer, "You okay?" I said. Kageyama nodded as he turned back to the front of the class. 

I gave him another tap of the shoulder, Kageyama furrowed his brows, "What," he said as I held up my notes. "Do you need them?" I asked. Kageyama just stared at the notes until he sighed and nodded, "I'll give them to you after class," I said and continued writing my notes.

☟︎time skip ☟︎

The last class of the day is finally over. I sighed as I packed up my books and placed them in my bag. I stood up, stretching my back. I opened my eyes to see Kageyama staring, "What?" I questioned as I let my hands fall to my sides. "You have scars on your stomach too?" He questioned as I looked down at my shirt which is now untucked. 

I turned around, my back facing Kageyama, as I tucked in my shirt. "Yeah, they're burns," I finally turned around after tucking in my shirt. "You ready?" I questioned as Kageyama nodded and picked up his bag. While we walked to the gym, I can see Kageyama sneaking a glance at me. 

I sighed and face him, "Yeah?" I asked. Kageyama rubbed his neck, "I just wanted to know if they were caused by the same person the gave you the scars on your arms," He said. I thought about telling him, Should I? Do I trust him enough? I sighed and nodded. Kageyama hummed and we walked to the gym in silence. 

"Are you going to come in?" Kageyama asked. I replied by nodding my head. Kageyama opened the gym doors and my eyes widen. I've always wanted to play volleyball in an actual gym. My father will always teach me how to play volleyball since it was his passion throughout high school and college. My mom wasn't the biggest fan, she'll constantly say how I need to know how to do more 'feminine' things like drawing. 

I was never good at drawing, but in volleyball, I was at least decent. I walked into the gym while Kageyama walked up to his coach. "Is it fine if my friend stays here during practice?" Kageyama asked as the guy I presume to be the coach nodded. "Of course," He said before turning to me. "I'm Coach Ukai, and you are?" I bowed slightly as I introduced myself. "I'm (l/n) (f/n), I hope I won't be a problem." The Coach waved his hands in the air, "It's no problem at all, you can just sit over there," The coach said while pointing to a bench. 

I sat on the bench as Kageyama nodded at me and left to go change. I placed my bag down. I pulled out my phone, scrolling through my feed. "l/n-san?" Someone asked as I looked up to see a familiar face staring down at me with a smile. "Hello, Sugawara-san," I said as I stood up to talk to him. Sugawara giggled, "Just call me Suga and you can sit back down," I nodded my head and sat back down. 

"It's nice to see that you're alright, anyway I go to go get changed. I'll see you later," Suga waved as he walked towards the changing rooms. I waved back and went back onto my phone. Kageyama soon came out of the locker room and walked towards me. 

"Practice will last for a few hours," He said as I nodded my head. "I know," I said as the rest of the team left the locker room and entered the gym. Kageyama joined his team on the court and began to stretch. I observed the rest of the team, this is the most attractive volleyball team I've ever seen. 

After scrolling on my phone for a while, I decided to look at the practice game the team was playing. I sighed as this brought up a wholesome memory...

"Okay, y/n put your hands together like this," My father said while in position waiting for me to copy him. I put my hands together, "This is the position where you'll pass or bump the ball," My father tossed the ball into the air and used the position to pass/bump it to me. I quickly got in position and attempted to pass it back to him. 

I passed the ball back to my father and he caught it. "Good job y/n! You're a natural just like me!" My father said while smiling brightly. "Dad, I want to play volleyball just like you when I get older!" I said while passing the ball to my dad. He passes it back, "You promise?" He said while I passed the ball back and smile, "I promise."

I sighed at the memory, I'm sorry, dad. I looked back at the game and I spot Kageyama setting a ball to Hinata. My eyes widen as I see Hinata quickly spikes the ball over the net. They work so well together. I slightly chuckle, Kageyama makes it seems like he hates him. 

The boys started walking towards the bleachers, I look up from my phone to see them staring at me while they walk up to me. I gulp and put away my phone. I stood up and walked to them. "Hello, I'm (l/n) (f/n)," I said to the group of boys. 

A black-haired girl walked over to us, "Guys give l/n-san space," She said while walking up to me and smiling, "Hello l/n-san, I'm Shimizu Kiyoko. I'm the manager," I smiled and shook her hand, She's so pretty. 

Everyone soon started to introduce themselves. "Tanaka, isn't l/n-san so pretty?" The black-haired boy with a blond streak in his hair—which I learned is Yu Nishinoya said. I felt my cheeks heat up, "I know right! l/n-san, you're so pretty," Tanka said and Kiyoko nodded next to me. 

"O-oh uh thank you," I said as I felt awkward with everyone looking at me. The captain soon spoke up, "Don't scare the poor girl," he scolded as I waved my hands in the air, "It's fine, Daichi-san" I said as Coach Ukai told everyone to return to the court. They all waved and went back to practice. 

I walked back to the bench and took a seat. I covered my face. So embarrassing. I settled into the bench and hid my face within my sweater. I swiftly drifted asleep. I felt a tug on my sweater. I looked up to see who it was. Kageyama was pulling my sweater sleeve down. 

I furrowed my brows and look towards my sleeve and looked back up at Kageyama, "What?" I questioned with a confused look on my face. He frowned while looking at my arms, "Nothing, let's go," He said and started walking away. I quickly picked up the bag and ran to catch up with him. 

word count: 1290


	9. BACK HOME

"Why are you walking so fast for?" I caught up to Kageyama after saying short goodbyes to his teammates. "I want to go home," he said and continued walking with his hands in his pockets. I nodded as I understood. I would always be tired after playing volleyball with my dad. 

"Kageyama!" said the familiar red-headed boy. Kageyama rolled his eyes and continued walking. I turned around, "Hi Hinata-kun," I said while Hinata walked between Kageyama and I. Hinata raised his eyes brows, "Kageyama-kun and I live in the same neighborhood," I said before Hinata could say something.

Hinata nodded, bouncing with every step. "Hinata-kun do you live around here?" I asked the energetic red-head. Hinata nodded his head, "I don't live in the same neighborhood as Kageyama-san, but I live nearby," I nodded and we all continued walking. Hinata running his mouth annoying Kageyama while I just walk in silence. 

I felt my phone buzz. Kageyama and Hinata both look at me. I gave a small smile and took out my phone from my pocket. The contact names make me form a wide smile on my face. "Hi Dad," I said while smiling. He finally called. I've been waiting for years. 

"Hi honey, how are you doing?" My father said over the phone. I walked slower, letting Hinata and Kageyama walk ahead of me. "I'm doing good, why did you call?" I asked. There's some silence. "Your mother told me that you ran away," My smile fell. "I didn't run away, she kicked me out," I replied. 

"Can you just go back?" My father said—completely ignoring my statement. I groaned and rolled my eyes. Kageyama looked back at me while raising his eyebrows. I waved my hand in the air and turned around, so my back is facing his. "How can I go back if she literally kicked me out?" I questioned with venom dripping off of my words. 

"I talked to her and she said she'll take you back. You WILL be back in her house by tonight," My father said sternly. I felt tears well up in my eyes, "Okay, good-," My father hung up the phone before I could say 'goodnight'. I wipe off the stray tears on my sweater and caught up with Kageyama. 

"Where did Hinata-kun go?" I asked Kageyama when I caught up to him. "His house is around here, so he just went home," Kageyama said and I missed my head. We continued walking and no one said anything. "What happened with your dad?" Kageyama finally said. I sighed and looked up at him. 

"I have to go back home," I said with a sad smile. Kageyama's eyes widen, "You can't go back," Kageyama said and I nodded my head. "I have to, whatever my father says in absolute," I said while looking down. "Does your father know what your mom does to you?" Kageyama asked. I nodded my head, "Still, I must go back," Kageyama scoffed. 

We finally reached Kageyama's house. I greeted Kageyama's parents: Arata and Gina. I walked up into 'my' room and started to pack my stuff. I heard a knock on my door, "Come in!" I yelled and faced the door. Gina stood at the fore with a sad expression, "Tobio said you have to go back home, do you really have to?" Gina said and I nodded and looked down at my hands. 

"My father said I have to go back, so I must go back," I said. Gina sighed and walked into the room. "Okay then, I'll help you," Gina said with a smile. 

☟︎time skip☟︎

I packed up all of my stuff. "If you ever need to leave again you can come back here," Gina said with a smile. "Yes, you're welcomed anytime," Arata continued. I nodded and bowed, "Thank you for letting me stay here," I said with a smile. "I'll walk her," Kageyama said as He and I walked out of the house. 

My mother's house is only a few houses down, so it's not a long walk. We quickly reached the door of my mother's house, "Let me know if you need any help, with anything," Kageyama said and I nodded. Should I give him a hug or something? I stared at Kageyama and decided to just pat him on the shoulder. "Thank you, Kagayama," I said while walking away from a flushed-faced Kageyama. 

"You should leave, my mother won't be happy seeing you here," I said right before I knocked on the door. "Y-you sure?" Kageyama said and I nodded. He gave me a slight wave and walked away. My smiles dropped and I shakily knock on the door. Fuck, I'm scared. My mother opens the door and immediately engulfs me in a hug. My eyes widen, "Honey I'm so glad you're back!" My mother said with a smile. 

I nodded and walked inside. One day she hates my guts, the next she loves me. I took off my shoes and walked upstairs. "Did you miss me!?" My mother yelled while I walked up the stairs, "Sure!" I yelled back and entered my room. I flopped on my bed and tears fell from my eyes. Why do I have to go back?

"f/n~" My mother sang my name. I groaned and got off of my bed. "Yeah?" I questioned. "Dinner is ready!" My mother yelled. Dinner? She rarely cooks dinner. I let out another groan and walked downstairs to the dining room. "Sit down, hun," My mother said. I furrowed my brows. Why is she acting like this? 

I sat down at the table and my mother placed rice in front of me. I thanked her and she smiled a nodded. "Mom, are you okay?" I asked while eating my rice and sipped on my soup. There has to be something wrong, she never cooks meals. My mother stopped eating and her smile falters. "Your dad and I had a conversation," My mother said and my eyes widen. "He told me that I'm being too harsh on you," My mother continued, her grip on her spoon tightening. 

"You know, your dad is too fucking nosy, it's not of his business how I raise you," I ate my rice in silence waiting for her to continue. She slams her fist on the table and I flinch. "He literally left us and he had the nerve to tell me how to raise you—my daughter," I nodded my head. 

I picked up my bowls and made my way to the kitchen. I'm not in the mood to listen to her rant. "How rude, you didn't even take my plate!" My mother said with a raised voice. I rolled my eyes and went to pick up her bowl until she grabs my hand, "Who said I was finished?!" She said while gripping my wrist tightly. I winced, "You're hurting me," I said and my mom let out a 'tch' sound and shoved me away. 

I stumbled and muttered curses under my breath walking back to the kitchen. "Why did I even take you back?" My mother muttered. "I could've just let you stay on the street, at least I won't have to deal with your shit," She continued while glaring at me. I continued washing the dishes. "Here wash this," My mother said. I looked up from washing the dishes, suddenly a white bowl is flung at my face. 

I screamed in pain as I crouch down cradling my face. Tears stream down my face. What the fuck? She has never been this violent. I stood up and looked at my hands. Blood, Blood everywhere. I shakily looked up at my mom—who has a slightly shocked expression that shifts to a bored, annoyed expression. "Stop being so dramatic. Don't forget to clean up the blood. Night," My mother said while walking upstairs. I should've never come here! I ran upstairs and picked up my bag. Fortunately, I never unpacked. 

I grabbed my bags and any necessities. I grabbed my phone and called a familiar black-haired boy. "H-hello," Kageyama said. "C-can y-you come g-get me," I said stuttering. "I-I don't f-feel safe walking o-on my o-own," I continued. "I-I'll be there!" Kageyama said rushed and hung up the phone. I sat on the steps of my house holding my bleeding face. 

word count: 1410


	10. THE GIRL’S VOLLEYBALL

I didn't even get to be there for a few hours. I rolled my eyes, already knowing that my father is going to try to convince me to go back again. He...He doesn't care about me anymore. He has a new family to worry about. I grabbed a towel out of my bag and attempted to clean off the blood on my arms and face. 

I stopped crying after I got off the phone with Kageyama. Let's hope I don't get new scars. I thought while cleaning off the blood the best I could. I heard fast-paced footsteps. I looked around to see where the sound was coming from. I felt relief wash over me when I spotted the tall, black hair boy. 

"(y/n)-san!" Kageyama called. I stood up from the steps with my bag in my hands. I gave a soft smile. This is embarrassing, I just moved back in and now I'm going back to his house. Kageyama panted, "Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded my head and walked towards him. 

"I talked to my mom and she said you can stay," Kageyama said. I shifted my weight onto one leg, "I don't know. Maybe I should just stay..." I said while my gaze was on the floor. "What are you saying? You can't stay there," Kageyama said as I looked up to him. "I know, but I just feel...I don't know. Embarrassed," I said softly while looking back my the floor. 

Kageyama sighed, "Let's go," He said and I nodded. Kageyama started walking. I sighed and reluctantly followed him back to his house. "My mother can help with...you know," Kageyama said while hinting at the blood on my skin. I nodded once again and continued walking. 

Kageyama and I reached his house and I was immediately greeted by a worried Gina and her husband. "(y/n)-san!" Gina ran over to me, holding my cheeks while inspecting my face. "Tch, this is ridiculous. We need to call the cops," Gina suggested with an angered expression on her face. 

Arata nodded, "No, no need. She didn't mean to." I said while waving my hands. "Hun, she hurt you. Multiple times," Gina said that hike Arata nodded. "She needs help," Arata said while drinking out of his cup. "She's fine. She has medication that she takes," I said once again dismissing the idea of calling the cops. 

Kageyama walked upstairs. I furrowed my brows and focused my attention back on the adults in front of me. "Fine," Gina sighed. "If she endangers you again, we're calling the cops. No parent should be hurting their kids." Gina continued. "Sit here and we'll clean you up," Gina said while patting a seat. I took off my shoes and sat down in the chair. 

Kageyama brings down a first aid kit and placed it on the table. "My mother will help you, she's good at these things," Kageyama said and I nodded. Kageyama sat across the seat I was sitting at and proceeded to go on his phone. 

My eyes fluttered closed as I waited for Gina. My eyes shot open as I felt someone touch my arm. I looked fowards and saw that Kageyama was touching my arm. "Seriously, are you okay?" He asked once again. No, I'm not okay. I gave a slight smile. "Yes, I'm fine," I said and Kageyama frowned and pulled his hand away. "Let's get started, yeah?" Gina said while walking down the stairs. 

After getting fixed up by Gina, I stood up and made my way upstairs. "Don't you want anything to eat?" Gina said as I slowly walked up the stairs. I shook my head, "No thank you, I just want to go to sleep," I said. Gina nodded and I looked at Kageyama and gave a tired smile then I walked upstairs. 

I looked at myself in the mirror. I have no expression. I feel numb. I inspected my face with my eyes. Luckily none of the cuts weren't deep enough for stitches. I did have a long and kinda deep cut on my cheek. My entire face felt numb with pain. I winced as I lightly grazed over the long cut on my cheek. Yup, that'll definitely leave a scar. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room. 

Bitch had to throw it at my face. I groaned and I jumped in the bed. My mind and body are tired and overworked, so I quickly let the tiredness succumb to me. 

Kageyama told me he had morning practice before school, so I woke up earlier than usual. I immediately walk into the bathroom: washing my face, brushing my teeth, and doing my hair. I took off some of the bandages and applied some ointment to the cuts. Fortunately, the bleeding stopped shortly after Gina clean my cuts. Also, since the cuts aren't deep I could cover it with makeup. I'm going to regret this later on.

I put some makeup on and frowned. You can still see the cuts a little bit. I groaned. I just took out some fresh, skin-toned bandages and put them on. Hopefully, it's not too obvious. I finish the rest of my morning routine and met Kageyama downstairs. "Good morning," I said as I went to get a glass of water. Kageyama nodded and put on his shoes. 

I gulped down my water and made my way to the door. "No breakfast?" Kageyama said as I looked up at him. I shook my head, "No, I'm not hungry," I said. I still feel the empty, numb feeling from last night. I put on my shoes and headed outside the house. 

Kageyama and I quietly walked towards the school. The energetic red-head met up with us again. I smiled at him, "Good morning, Hinata-kun," I said to Hinata. "Good morning to you too!" He said while once again walking in the middle, between Kageyama and me. "Are you guys going to walk together every day," Hinata said while looking in between Kageyama and me. 

I shrugged my shoulders, "I guess," I said and Hinata nodded. Hinata started bothering Kageyama again. I rolled my eyes and blocked out the argument they were having. We soon reached the gym and I was greeted by the volleyball team. I smiled. "(y-n)-chan!" A short libero. I smiled at Nishinoya, "Hello, Nishinoya-kun" I said to the libero. "Just call me Noya! By the way, what happened to your face?" Noya asked. 

My smile fell, "Ah, I just tripped. Embarrassing right?" I said while letting out a slight chuckle. Nishinoya nodded his head and we had a brief conversation. Coach Ukai wanted to start practice, "Kageyama-kun," I said while walking towards the tall setter. "I'm going to walk around the school," I said as Kageyama nodded. I waved to the rest of the volleyball team and exited the gym. 

Let's hope I won't get in trouble. I walked to the vending machine and got myself my favorite (flavor) milk. I sighed as I sat on the nearest bench. My face still feels pretty numb but I'm slowly regaining feeling in my face. I slowly went to touch the long scar on my cheek. That's totally gonna bruise. 

After walking around the school, I made my way back to the gym. They're still not done. I looked around the school and I spotted a board. List of clubs? You know, I should join a club. I scanned the board looking for any clubs that interest me. I then stop on a particular club poster. The Karasuno's girls volleyball team. 

word count-1280


	11. TRYOUT

They must be practicing right now, right? I took the flier off the corkboard and walked to the first gym. Maybe I could just take a peek. I'm standing at the first gymnasium, how would I look inside...

I spotted a window near the back of the gym. I looked through the window. The girls' volleyball team is practicing and is currently having a practice game. My eyes widen, they're pretty good. I smiled lightly and walked away from the first gym. 

I walked to the second gym. I proceed to sit on the nearest bench and took out my homework. I didn't really have time to do my homework last night, so let's do it now. I let out a groan, I suck at math. I waited for the practice to be over and continued doing my homework. 

"(y/n)-san, get up," I felt my body being shaked by someone . My eyes fluttered open. "I'm up," I said while swatting Kageyama's hand away. I fixed my skirt and let out a yawn. "Why do you sleep so much?" Kageyama asked. I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm just a very tired person," I replied. 

I waved goodbye to the volleyball team and Kageyama and I walked to our class. I yawn again and sat down in my seat. How am I so tired and I went to sleep early? I took out my notebook and placed it on my desk. "Do you need my notes?" I asked Kageyama. He's not the best at English, might as well help him. 

"Uh, sure," He said while taking my notes out of my hand. I nodded and put my head on my desk. "I winced as I accidentally put pressure on my cheek. Fuck, I forgot. I turned my head so I'm laying on my other cheek. I'm going to look so ugly once these cuts heal. "Shall we get started?" The teacher said. I groaned and picked up my head. 

I need to stay awake. I look over to Kageyama and he's still writing notes. He stole a glance at me and I gave a tight-lipped smile. He gave my notes back and I muttered a 'thank you'. "I'll give them back to you at home," I said and he nodded. I furrowed my brows as I spotted Kageyama with a slight blush on his cheeks. I rolled my eyes and focus my attention on the teacher. 

"I have a question," Kageyama said as we walked to the lunchroom. "Okay..." I replied. "So, are you planning on trying out for the girls' volleyball team?" He asked. My eyes widen, "Wh-Why would you think that?" I replied. "I saw the flier in your bag," I nodded. "Maybe I will," I said as we near the lunchroom. 

"Do you think you can go in the cafeteria?" Kageyama asked. "Uh, yeah," I replied. I still haven't been able to eat in the cafeteria. I would either eat by myself or Kageyama would eat with me outside. I opened the doors of the cafeteria. I tried to steady my breath as I spot the table where the volleyball team was sitting at. 

"Uh, h-hey guys," I said to the volleyball team. "Hey! (y/n)-san!" Tanaka said. I smiled. "You can sit here," Kageyama said as he sat next to Hinata. "(y/n)-san!" Nishinoya said as he ran up behind me. He hugged me and I giggled. "Hello, Noya-kun," I said. He sat across me. I don't feel scared. I smiled. I haven't been able to be in a crowd for a while. 

"(y/n)-san! You look happy today," Hinata said to me. I smiled, "I guess I am," I giggled a bit. I haven't been able to genuinely smile these days. "So, have you played before?" Kageyama asked out of the blue. I furrowed my brows, "You said you might tryout," He continued and I made an 'o' sound. 

"Tryout for what?" The captain, Daichi, said. "The girls' volleyball team," Kageyama said before I could even respond. Hinata and Noya let out loud gasps, "WHAT YOU PLAY VOLLEYBALL!?" Hinata and Noya said in unison. I rubbed my neck and look towards the floor. "Um, I guess," I replied. 

"Where did you play?" Sugawara asked. "Uh, I never actually was on a team...My father taught me how to play," I explained. "Was he a volleyball player?" Kageyama asked. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Everyone's staring at me. "Enough with the questions, you're making her uncomfortable," Daichi said. I shook my head. 

"Uh, it's fine," I said. "My dad used to play volleyball in high school and college," I continued. "My mother never really let me actually tried out. I was pretty good I guess," I finished. "What school did he play at?" Yamaguchi questioned. I perked up, "He played at Aoba Johsai, he was a setter," I said.

I heard a few gasps. "We beat them in the practice match!" Hinata said loudly. I nodded my head. "So, are you going to the tryout?" Kageyama asked again. I scratched the back of my neck. I looked up to see everyone staring at me; waiting for an answer. I gulped, "I don't know, maybe," I said while looking down. 

"What's your position?" Suga said. "I'm a setter," I replied. Suga gave a big smile, "I'm a setter too! also Kageyama is also a setter!" Sugawara said. I nodded once again. "Yeah, I noticed. He does these quick attacks with Hinata," I said. "It's really cool," I said while turning to Kageyama. Kageyama nodded his head. "Although, I'm not as strong as you guys. I haven't practiced in a while." I said. 

"If we have time, we can have you set a bit," Hinata suggested. My eyes widen and I felt heat coming to my cheeks. "No, it's all good. I rather practice on my own anyway," I said while waving my hands dismissively. Hinata looked down at his food, disappointed. "You know, maybe I can do a few sets," I said softly. 

My words made Hinata's eyes light up. "Great! I can hit for you!" He said. I haven't practiced volleyball since my dad left. I chuckled softly. "I'm warning you, it's been a while and I'm not as good as Suga-kun or Kageyama-kun," I said. "That's fine, (y/n)-san," Kageyama said. 

After talking for a while, mainly the volleyball team talking amongst themselves. We all stood up from our seats to put our trash away. Lunch is now over and everyone is going back to their class. I smiled. I've never been this happy in a while. "What are you smiling about?" Kageyama asked. 

My smile falters, "I don't know, I just feel happy, I guess." Kageyama hums, "I haven't heard you talk a lot until now," He said. He's right, these boys really got me to open up a little about my dad. I nod in response. "Yeah, you guys make me feel...more open, I guess," I said while Kageyama and I walk back to our class. 

"We have a game against Nekoma High in a few days," Kageyama added. "If you want to go...you know. You can if you want." Kageyama quickly added. "Uh, I'll go since you're going," I said as I looked up at the setter. Once again, there's is a light pink tint on his cheeks. 

word count-1244


	12. A GHOST

In a few days the practice game will take place—Karasuno vs. Nekoma High. After telling the team about my history with volleyball, they constantly try to convince me to join the girls' volleyball team. I don't know if I'm good enough. Ever since Kageyama told me that the practice game is against Nekoma, I've been feeling...uneasy.

I heard someone from my old school transferred to Nekoma after I transferred to Karasuno. I don't know who, but this pit feeling in my gut tells me otherwise. All-day throughout school, I've been feeling the nervous, sick feeling I get when I'm about to present a project or when I have to talk in a large group of people. 

"Are you okay?" Kageyama asked me while we're walking back to our class after lunch. I couldn't stop fidgeting all day. "Are you sure I can go watch the practice game?" I said while fidgeting with my fingers. Kageyama looks at my fidgeting fingers and I quickly hide them behind my back. "Are you nervous about going?" Kageyama asked. 

I inhaled a shaky breath. "I don't know, I never been there so I guess I'm nervous," I said. Kageyama let out a small chuckle and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't laugh at me," I said, slapping his arm playfully. "I'm not, I'm not," Kageyama said in-between laughs. "You know, Hinata still wants you to set for him," Kageyama said. My smile faded. I left practice early and walked home by myself so I don't have to set for him. "I feel so bad, I was just nervous about setting for him. He likes to do those crazy quick attacks. I-I don't want to disappoint him," I said, putting my head in my hands. 

I flinched when I felt a hand on my back. "I-I'm sorry, I was just trying to comfort you," Kageyama said, removing his hand from my back. "Uh, it's all right. I just got a little scared." Kageyama and I continued walking. I saw that Kageyama had a blush on his cheeks and he was rubbing his neck sheepishly. "I-I'm not scared of you, I guess I was surprised more than scared," I said trying to confirm the fact that I am wasn't scared of him. 

Kageyama nodded his head, "Oh, okay," He said and we continued to walk to our class in silence.

☟︎time skip ☟︎

"Are you sure it's okay?" I asked Kageyama for the umpteenth time. Kageyama sighed, "Yes, I told you Coach Ukai was okay with it," Kageyama said. I nodded my hands, feeling a bit nervous. Kageyama, Hinata, and I arrived at the camp for the practice game with Nekoma High. I think Kageyama has been getting annoyed by my anxiousness.

"Where would you sleep, (y/n)-san?" Hinata asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "I'll just ask Coach Ukai or Kiyoko-san when I see them," Kageyama and Hinata nodded. "(y/n)-san! You're staying!" Nishinoya yelled. I nodded my head, "I have nowhere else to go, so I'll probably sleep in the girls' dorm," I said. 

Kiyoko made everyone food. "Thank you for the food!" Everyone said. I sat between Hinata and Kageyama. "Hey, (y/n)-san," Kiyoko came up to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I'm not staying here overnight, I'll be going back home," Kiyoko said as Tanaka and Noya whined. I looked at Kageyama and he just shrugged his shoulders. 

"That's fine, I rather stay here," I replied and Kiyoko nodded her head. "Let me know if you change your mind, you can stay at my house," Kiyoko said then walked back to her seat next to Takeda. "You don't have to stay here," Kageyama said to me. "I want to since you're staying here," I said which made Kageyama blush a bit. 

"I-I meant that I feel more comfortable with you," I said while slightly waving my hands around. Kageyama's blush grew and he continued eating his dinner. I ate my dinner in silence, just listening to the conversation around me. 

"(y/n)-san, let me show you to your dorm," Kiyoko said to me as I threw away my food. I nodded and followed Kiyoko. Obviously, I can't stay with the boys, so I'll probably have a room all to myself. Kiyoko and I walked to the room that was across from Takeda and Coach Ukai's room. 

"Here you are," Kiyoko said while pushing the door open to the room for me. "Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei will be across from you, so if you need any help please ask them," Kiyoko said as I looked around the room. I nodded my head and gave a smile to Kiyoko. "Thank you, Kiyoko-san," Kiyoko gave a small smile, "I'll show you where the baths are," Kiyoko stated. 

Kiyoko showed me where are the baths were and left to go sleep at her house; since it was close. I luckily get to take a bath first since I have a bath all to myself. I let out a soft sigh when I felt the warm water hit my skin. I worked down in the water; letting my (h/l) (h/c) get drenched in water. I closed my eyes letting the relaxed atmosphere overcome me. 

That feeling. I opened my eyes and let out a frustrated groan. Why am I so nervous? Is it because of the game? Or the fact I might meet new people? I got out of the bath and went over to the showers to wash off. You're being dramatic, (y/n). I let out a little giggle as I washed the suds off my body. I'm so paranoid. 

I stalked back to my dorm. "(Y/N)-SAN!" I turned around as I heard someone call my name. "Hello Hinata-kun, Tanaka-kun ," I said, greeting them. "T-There's a ghost," Hinata said while slightly shaking. I furrowed my brows. "A ghost?" I questioned. "Hinata-san just saw his reflection, there's no ghost," Tanaka said. "I saw a child!" Hinata exclaimed. 

"A child ghost? Um," I said while looking around. There's no ghost, right? "I'm sure it's n-nothing," I said as I started to get a bit scared. We looked around for the 'ghost'. Step. "AHHHHHH!" We all yelled in unison. I furrowed my brows and tilted my head, "Huh?" I said as I looked at Nishinoya. "What are you screaming about?" Nishinoya questioned. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in. 

"Daichi-san will get mad," Nishinoya said. "It was just Noya," Tanaka said while giving Hinata a soft lunch to the head. I sighed in relief, thank god that there's no ghost. "Noya-san? B-But..." Hinata began. "Noya-san grew shorter!" Hinata said. Pfft. I giggled in my hand. Tanaka started to laugh which made me laugh harder. 

These guys are too funny. My giggles soon died off only for me to burst out laughing again. "That's true. Your hair adds to your height!" Tanaka said as I laughed even harder. "Stop, stop," I said in between laughs as I placed my hand on Tanaka's shoulder. "You bastards!" Nishinoya started to yell. "It's not funny!" Noya yelled again. 

My eyes widen once I spot a hand on Noya's shoulder. I looked up at the figure, " Don't make so much noise...Daichi will get mad..." I've never felt my soul leave my body so fast until this moment. 

word count: 1250


	13. UNEXPECTED

TW: DOMESTIC ABUSE

"I'm sure you guys will do well," I said while giving a reassuring pat on Hinata's shoulders. The team and I are making our way to the gym to have the practice match with Nekoma High. "Thank you, (l/n)-san!" Hinata said with a bright smile on his face. 

I gave him a small smile and made my way over to Kageyama. "Hey," I said when I approached Kageyama. Kageyama nodded at me. We walked in silence as other members of the team talked behind us. "Um," I started. Kageyama looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

"I can't wait to see you guys play, you know, like an actual game," I said. Kageyama nodded, "It's not an official match, it's only a practice game-" I drown Kageyama out as he started to speak about the difference between a practice match and an official match. 

I furrowed my eyebrows once I spotted something in the distance. We walked closer to the gym, why does he seem so familiar? I felt the nerves starting to creep up my body again. I flinch when I felt a weight on my shoulder. "Hey, we're you listening?" I looked at Kageyama with wide eyes. 

I let out an exhale, "Uh, yeah I was," I answer and Kageyama removed his hand from my shoulder and we continued walking. "Are you okay? You kinda blanked out," Kageyama asked and I nodded my head. "Yeah I'm fine, I thought I saw someone I know," I said as my hands clenched and unclenched by my side. 

Kageyama looked down at my jittery hands and raised an eyebrow. I reluctantly pulled my hands behind my back—away from Kageyama's view and gave him a tight-lipped smile. "I'm fine, I just hope you guys win," I said. Kageyama nodded and opened the door to the gym.

We all scurried into the gym looking around. Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei went off to talk to Nekoma's coach. I looked around the gym, eyeing everyone on the Nekoma team. I looked at all the members until my eyes fell on a familiar face. 

This can't be...my breathing hitched when I squinted my eyes to get a better view of this person. Otonashi Kou. I felt a shiver run up my spine once I realized who it was. My breathing becomes heavy as he walks in my direction. "(f/n), are you okay?" Mahatma asked me. I snapped my eyes from Otonashi and looked at Kageyama. 

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm going to the bathroom, okay?" I said to Kageyama as he nodded his head. I quickly walks out of the gym and made my way to the bathroom. I should've asked for directions. My pace slows as memories that were once pushed down, made their way to the surface. 

———————————————————————————  
(TW: domestic abuse. skip to the cut if uncomfortable)

I curled up in the corner of my room, finding comfort in my own warmth. "(f/n)..." I flinched and nuzzled my head further into my knees. "(F/N)!" Otonashi Kou yelled. I shakily looked up to see him walking towards me. 

"What did I say about ignoring me, huh?" Kou said. My breathing hitched. "I'm not going to hurt you, just...answer the question," Kou said slowly extending his hand towards me. "Y-You said that you'll hurt me if I ignore you," I said with a shaky voice. 

"Correct," Kou said with a devilish smirk on his face. His hand that was once used to softly cup my cheek—slapped me across my face. Tears immediately spill from my eyes as my cheek stung from the impact. "Don't. Ignore. Me," Kou said with a low voice. 

I shakily nodded my head. "Okay, hush," Kou said while pulling me into a hug. "Don't cry, you know I love you right?" Kou said and I nodded. "I want to hear you say it," Kou said, tightening his arms around my body. "I-I love you," I said while tears pour down my face. 

Kou placed a kiss on my forehead, "And I love you too. I wouldn't have hurt you if you didn't whore yourself out," Kou said muttering the last part, still loud enough for me to hear. "I-I wasn't wh-" I attempted to say before I got interrupted by Kou pulling my hair. 

He pulled my hair up so I'm forced to face him. "But you did, I saw it with my own eyes," Kou said. I looked away from him, "He just asked for directions-" I muttered softly. "SO WHY DID YOU GIVE HIM YOUR NUMBER?! HUH?" Kou yelled, gripping my hair tightly. 

I winced, "I was just being f-friendly," I said and looked away from my boyfriend's furious glare. "I'm tired of your lies, (f/n)," My boyfriend said with a hushed voice. "K-Kou let's not fight okay? L-Let's just go to bed," I said with a soft smile. My cheeks stinging once my tears ran down them. 

"Okay," Kou said as he carried me to the bed, ticking him and me in. "Good night, please don't ever leave me," Kou said stroking my hair. "Okay," I said and closed my eyes. 

(end of flashback/SAFE)  
———————————————————————————

I flinched as the memory resurfaced. Let's just hurry to the bathroom. I quickly found the women's bathroom and walked to the sink. I rolled up my sleeves—revealing my scars that littered my arms. I turned the faucet and splash cold water on my face. 

I steady my breathing as the cold water runs down my face. I reminisce on one of the therapy sessions I used to take, "Do you have a favorite song?" My therapist questioned. I pondered the question for a second, " (Favorite song)" I replied. 

"Whenever you feel a panic attack coming, sing that song to yourself." I softly hummed my favorite song as I looked at myself in the mirror. A soft smile graces my lips as I can feel myself becoming calmer. Once I was calm enough, I made my way back into the gym. 

I hope they didn't start yet. I quickly walk to the gym, opening the door. "(l/n)-san, where were you?" Takeda-sensei asked me. "I got lost on my way to the bathroom," I said and Takeda let out a relieved sigh. "Okay, good. Kageyama was worried," Takeda stated. 

I asked Takeda where Kageyama was. Fortunately, the game hasn't started yet, so I made my way over to him. "(f/n)," Kageyama calls out for me once he saw me. "Are you feeling better?" Kageyama asked and I nodded my head. "I was just a bit nervous for you guys," I said with a soft smile. 

Kageyama gave me a soft smile back, "I wasn't worried or anything. Hinata was worried," Kageyama stated. I looked behind him to see Hinata joking with Nishinoya and Tanaka. He doesn't seem that worried to me. I nodded my head. 

"Anyway, good lu-" I was interrupted when I felt a hand grip my shoulder. "(f/n)?" I stiffen when I heard the deep familiar voice. "It's really you!" The person walked into my view with a big smile on their face. "It's me, Kou! Kou Otonashi!" My heart dropped. 

word count-1214


	14. MY EX

"Do you know her?" Kageyama asked. Otonashi looked at me and gave me a devilish smirk and nodded at Kageyama . "We were friends at our old school," Otonashi said before turning to me. "I go to Nekoma now. I'm guessing you go to Karasuno?" Otonashi asked with a smirk on his face. 

I reluctantly nodded my head, "Y-Yeah," I said before deciding to stare at the floor. "Kageyama-kun, you should really go warm up with the team. I'll be in the stands," I said, Kageyama nodded and went with his team while I walked away from Otonashi. 

"Hey, don't act like a stranger now," Ononashi jogged after me with a smile. I rolled my eyes, "Why are you here?" I asked—slightly glaring at him. "Woah, Calm down. No need to be so hostile. Aren't we friends, (f/n)-chan?" Otonashi said walking closer to me. "No," I said sternly as I took a seat in the stands. 

"No?" Otonashi replied, sitting next to me. "No, we're not friends," I said. I shouldn't let him get to me. "Aww, (f/n)-chan! You're so mean to me!," Otonashi said in a whiny voice. He put his arm over my shoulder, hugging me closer to him. I tensed up at the contact. 

"What's wrong, (f/n)-chan? You're shaking," Otonashi said with a laugh. "Don't call me that," I said bluntly as ain tried to remove myself from his grasp. A whistle was blown—signifying that the practice match as started. "Don't follow me," I said with a scowl on my face. 

I got up and walk up the stands so I can be away from Otonashi. A soft smile graces my face when I saw that Kageyama looked my way before focusing on the game. I smiled at Kageyama watching him play. He's an amazing setter. 

While watching the intense match, in my peripheral vision. I spot Otonashi sneaking glances at me. You're being so obvious. I rolled my eyes. Why did I ever date a person like him? My thoughts were interrupted when I saw the Nekoma's setter successfully tricked Tsukishima. 

Okay, that was awesome. I always love watching volleyball games, especially with my dad. I would watch old tapes of his games when he was in high school. I tightly clenched my hands as the game started to get more intense. 

My focus on the game was interrupted when I felt a presence next to me. I shakily turn to see who decided to seat next to me. "Don't ignore me, (f/n)-chan!" Otonashi said in a singsong voice. I flinched slightly and turned my attention back to the match. 

"Why did you leave?" Otonashi asked. I shrugged my shoulders, "Leave what?" I asked. Otonashi sent a glare my way, "Why did you leave me?" He asked. I scooted over to put some distance between him and me. "I'm trying to focus on the match," I said as I rest my chin in my hands—staring at the court ahead of me. 

"Is he your boyfriend?" Otonashi asked once he scooted closer to me. I let out an irritated sigh, "That's none of your business," I said before wincing. Otonashi tightly gripped my thigh, "Enough with the attitude, (f/n)." I whimpered as he gripped my leg tighter, "Answer the question, (f/n)-chan." 

I yelped as he dug his fingernails into my thigh, "No, No he's not, So please stop," I said with tears threatening to fall from my eyes. Otonashi's grip loosens as he runs comforting circles on the bruised skin. "See, that wasn't so hard, now answer my other question. Why did you leave me?" He said still rubbing my thigh. 

I swatted his hand away from me as I rubbed my thigh. "Don't touch me," I said as Otonashi chuckled. "Answer. My. The question," He said as I winced from his tone. "I don't want to be with someone that hurts me," I said softly—returning my attention to the game. 

I flinched slightly when I saw Kageyama look up at me again—furrowing his brows once he spotted Otonashi sitting next to me again. Kageyama and I made eye contact, I gave him a soft smile to let him know I was alright. Kageyama softly nodded and went back to the match. 

"It seems like your boyfriend's team is losing," Otonashi stated with a smile on his face. I gave him a deadpanned look and turned back to face the game. Please leave me the fuck alone. I feel I started to get more irritated being next to him. Just like when we were dating, always so fucking annoying. 

"You're pissing me off," I blurted out. My eyes widen once I realize what I said but I didn't let the thought get to me. "What did you just say to me?" Otonashi questioned as he tightly grips my wrist. Always resorting to violence. "Don't try me, (f/n)-chan, you know I don't tolerate disrespect," Otonashi stated before a devilish smile grew on his face. 

"Say, have those scars healed yet?" I flinched at the question. Not here, please. My breathing grew ragged as Otonashi picked up my arm. I slowly turned to him and he started to roll down my sleeve. "W-What are you doing?" I asked. "Remember the last time you gave me a bitchy attitude?" He asked—eyeing the scars on my arm. 

I shakily nodded my head. "If you weren't being a bitch to everyone, your arm wouldn't look like this," He stated as I pulled my arm away from him. "Leave me alone," I said and looked at the scoreboard. They're already almost done? I gripped my skirt as I turned to focus on the match. 

A few more minutes, (f/n). Just relax. I closed my eyes as the grip on my skirt loosened. Otonashi walked away from me, going down to the Nekoma's team. Over already? I let out a relieved sigh as I pat my skirt—patting off any dust or dirt. I climb down the stands and walk towards the Karasuno's team. 

I glanced at the scoreboard. 25-23, they were so close. I sighed and walked up to Kageyama. I patted him on his shoulder and he turned around to face me. "You did good, don't worry about the loss," I said attempting to cheer him up. 

Kageyama exhaled, "Yeah, I guess. Are you okay? You looked uncomfortable next to Otonashi-san," I scowl at his name. "Yeah, I was just focused on the match," I lied. "It was pretty intense, so I understand," Kageyama said before jogging off to help clean up the equipment. 

I awkwardly sat on the bench—waiting for the team to finish cleaning. Maybe I should help? "Should I help them, Coach Ukai?" I asked the coach and he shook his head. "That's not needed but thank you (l/n)-san," Coach Ukai responded. I shifted to n my seat and decided to go on my phone to pass the time. 

After everything was done and the Nekoma and Karasuno team talked, it was finally time to head home. "Sit next to me," Kageyama said as he sat down on the bus. I nodded my head and sat next to Kageyama—who was sitting in the window seat. 

There was some silence between us as the bus started to leave Tokyo to head home. "Are you close with Otonashi-san?" Kageyama suddenly asked. I shook my head. "He's...my ex," I said as I looked at my fingers that were in my lap. "I never knew you had a boyfriend," Kageyama started quietly since people were sleeping on the bus. 

"Well, you never asked," I said glancing at Kageyama with a smile. "If you don't mind me asking, how long were you guys dating for?" Kageyama asked. I frowned, "3 years."

word count-1319


	15. DON’T CALL ME THAT

"(l/n)-san, you're bleeding," Kageyama said with a concerned look on his face. I looked at my leg that was forming a bruise. "When did this happen?" Kageyama asked. "Oh, I-I just bumped into something," I said--taking off my jacket to cover my legs. "That's a handprint..." Kageyama stated. 

"It's nothing," I put my jacket on my lap. Kageyama lift my jacket, "(l/n)-san, who did this to you?" Kageyama asked while gazing into my eyes. "Did Otonashi-san do this to you?" Kageyama asked. "It was an accident, he didn't mean it," I said looking away from Kageyama. 

Kageyama sighed, "You should put some ointment on it when we get home." I nodded my head. "Kageyama-kun?" I asked and Kageyama responded with a 'hmm' sound. "Um, please don't tell anyone. We were just playing around," I said. Kageyama eyed me. "Whatever," He said before turning to look out of the window. 

I looked at Kageyama from the corner of my eyes. I let out a soft sigh and relaxed in my seat. I close my eyes attempting to fall asleep. Why did he switch to Nekoma? I opened my eyes only to see that everyone on the bus is sleeping. We're almost there. I sat up in my seat straighter and pulled out my phone.

I plugged in my headphone, but my favorite song on, and scroll through social media. I furrowed my brows when I felt my phone vibrate in my hands. An unknown number texted me, "Hey, it's Kou." My breath hitched. Should I text him back?

I jumped slightly at the number calling me. Kageyama—next to me—stirred awake. I whispered an 'I'm sorry' and declined the call. My phone buzzed again and I quietly took the call. "What?" I said quietly. "I'm glad you answered. I just wanted to say I'm sorry.

You know I never mean to hurt you," Otonashi said over the phone. "Okay," I plainly responded. "(f/n)-chan?" Otonashi asked. "Don't call me that," I snapped. I hate that. "You know I don't like that name. So stop calling me that."

"I'm...sorry (f/n)-san, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Otonashi said with a somber voice. I sigh softly, "It's okay, I guess. I got to go." I quickly hung up the phone. 

I rolled my eyes as I turned off my phone. He should take the hint that I don't want to talk to him. I sighed as I turn to see Kageyama only to see that he's already staring at me. "W-What," I said. "Was that Otonashi-san?" Kageyama questioned. 

I rolled my eyes slightly and nodded my head. "He just wanted to apologize once again," I whispered to Kageyama. Kageyama nodded his head and turned back to look outside the window adjoining next to his seat. I let my eyes flutter closed, as we wait to return to the school. 

☟︎Time Skip☟︎

"Let's head home, (l/n)-san," Kageyama suggested once we said our goodbyes to the team. I nodded my head a followed behind Kageyama. We walk in comforting silence. "Did you enjoy the match?" I questioned breaking the silence. Kageyama shrugged his shoulders. 

"It was alright," He said and I nodded my head. "You did well," I said delivering a soft punch to his arm. "Ow," He said playfully and gave me a soft smirk. "Have you ever played an official volleyball game?" Kageyama asked. I shook my head. It was my father's passion. Never really mine. 

"No, I would just play against my dad and Ko- I mean Otonashi-kun," I replied. Kageyama nodded his head. "Did he ever play?" Kageyama asked about Otonashi. "He was on the team at my old school, they were shit though," I said and Kageyama let out a soft laugh. His laugh is...nice. 

"The games were a struggle, I hated going." We arrived at Kageyama's house as he fumbled for the keys in his bag. He finally grabs his keys and unlocked the door. 

Kageyama held the door open for me while I entered first. Kageyama and I took off our shoes as we walked to the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink?" Kageyama asked—bending down to look in the fridge. I gave a soft 'yeah' as I sat down at the dining table. 

Strawberry milk appears in front of me as I looked up from my phone. "Thanks," I said as Kageyama shrugged his shoulders. "No problem," He says as he sat down, poking a hole into his milk carton. "Fuck, I'm tired and I wasn't even the one playing," I said rolling my eyes. 

I stretched my arms over my head then picked up my phone and milk—drinking and scrolling through my socials at the same time. "(l/n)-san," Kageyama called. I shot my gaze to him. "Just call me (f/n) since I live in your house," I said to him. 

"O-Okay. (f/n)-san, If you don't mind me asking, was Otonashi-san the one to give you those scars on your arm?" My eyes widen as a response to Kageyama's question. Should I lie or tell the truth? "I prefer not to say, just...guess. I won't give a direct answer," I said. 

Kageyama's eyes widen as he guessed the right answer. "I'm going to head to bed," I said as I got up—grabbing my milk carton and phone. "Night, Kageyama-" I started. "Call me Tobio," Kageyama suggested. 

I nodded my head, "Night, Tobio-kun," I walked upstairs and made my way to "my" room. I walked into the room, getting my things ready to take a shower. After getting my nightclothes, I walked into the hallway only to see Kageyama about to entered his room. 

"I'm going to take a shower, real quick," I said and he nodded his head and headed to his room. I walked into the bathroom that is right across from "my" room. I still don't feel comfortable calling the room 'mine'. This isn't my house. 

I slowly took off my uniform and looked at myself in the mirror. I frown formed on my face as I, once again, view my scars that kiss my skin. "I'm so...disgusting," I said before hoping I to the shower. I let my thoughts flow through my head as I washed my (s/c) skin.

You're useless, disgusting, and a pig! Otonashi's last words rang through my mind as I violently scrub the shampoo into my hair. What happened to the sweet, prince charming I feel in love with? Always giving me gifts and spoiling me. 

I felt happy and loved for the first time since my dad left. Every Friday was date night, with late-night talks on Saturday. Sleeping on the phone on Sunday, just to be all lovey-dovey in school the following Monday. 

I sighed as I rinsed out the shampoo and lather a thick amount of conditioner into my hair. Let's not think about that. I rinsed the conditioner out and stepped out of the shower. I wrapped myself up in a (f/c) towel and walked to my room. 

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I questioned Kageyama as he brought a cup of glass upstairs. "I got thirsty," He said raising the glass of water. I nodded my head and walk away tightly gripping my towel. I opened the door to 'my' room and sat on my bed. 

I completed my skincare, tucking myself into bed only to be interrupted by a text and my eyes slightly widen before I rolled them, "So, you live with him?" 

word count-1282 (LET ME KNOW IF THERES ANY MISTAKES!)


	16. STUDYING

"What did you get in your test?" I asked Kageyama. Kageyama quickly hides his score and I furrow my brows. Our teacher just passed back our math test. "What did you get, (f/n)-san?" Kageyama asked me. 

I picked up my paper and turned it around so Kageyama can see. "A 98%!" Kageyama exclaimed. "Shh," I shush him. I shift uncomfortably in my seat as other students turn to stare at us. "Stop being so loud, Tobio-kun. Anyway, what did you get?" I said—asking the question again. 

Kageyama shyly moves his hand away from his paper and I lean in. My eyes widen. "Oh, 48%..." I said as I leaned back into my seat. "That's not bad," I said and Kageyama's head snaps to mine. "I can't play volleyball if I have bad grades," Kageyama said. 

I nod my head—showing that I understand. "How are you so smart?" Kageyama asked. Every time I'll get the answer wrong, my mom will beat me...I can't say that. "Uh," I say scratching the back of my neck. "I use to have a tutor every day," I lied. 

Kageyama nodded his head, "Should I get a tutor then?" He asked. "Or...I can help you study," I suggested. Kageyama shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head, "Okay." The bell rang—signaling that lunch has started. 

"Let's go, (f/n)-san," Kageyama said as he walked out of the classroom. I followed behind him until we are walking next to each other. "So you're really not going to play volleyball?" Kageyama asked. I nodded my head, "Yup, I just don't feel the...passion anymore." Kageyama nodded his head. 

We walked in silence until my phone buzzed. "Sorry," I muttered and took my phone out of my pocket. I sigh and rolled my eyes as I looked at my notifications. Another text from Otonashi. "Who is it?" Kageyama asked as I thought of a reply. 

"It's Otonashi-kun, should I block him," I said—turning my head to Kageyama. Kageyama's eyes widen a bit, "Do what you want." I sighed and ignored his text. I put my phone back into my pocket. 

"By the way..." Kageyama began. I looked in his direction—urging him to continue. "You look happier today, I guess," Kageyama said. I nod my head, "I guess I am." I slightly skipped to the vending machine. "Even though your ex is bothering you?" Kageyama said, making me freeze. 

I sighed and dropped my head. I sighed, "He's not bothering me," I said as I put up the milk carton from the vending machine. "He's been texting you for weeks now, even though you're not responding," Kageyama said, taking the milk carton out of my hand. 

I bought yogurt for myself and turned to face Kageyama. "He'll stop eventually, it's not annoying," I said as Kageyama and I walk to the cafeteria. "Sure," Kageyama said sarcastically. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. He pushed open the door to the noisy cafeteria. 

I huddle close to Kageyama as he walks to the table where his friends are at. "Hi! (l/n)-san!" Hinata greeted me loudly. "Hello, Hinata-kun, everyone," I greeted, giving everyone at the table a soft wave. "(l/n)-san, aren't you hot?" Sugawara asked me. 

The days are getting hotter and wearing a sweater every day is starting to get unbearable. "No, I'm kinda cold actually," I replied and Suga gave me a heartwarming smile. I ate my food in silence as everyone had their own conversation. 

"By the way, (l/n)-san," Daichi said. I looked up at him. "Who was the guy you were sitting next to at the practice match?" Daichi questioned as I swallowed the food in my mouth. Should I lie or tell the truth...? "He's-" I was interrupted. "He's her ex," Kageyama said before I could even get my statement out. 

"Really?" I whispered to him—giving him a soft slap on the shoulder. "Y-You're ex!?" Tanaka half yelled. "You have a boyfriend!?" Nishinoya yelled. It hooked my head. "No, I don't have a boyfriend," I said to Nishinoya as he seems to calm back down. "And, yes. he's my ex..." I said as the table grew quiet. 

"When did you guys date?" Daichi asked. "Throughout junior high and like half of the first year," I stated—continuing to eat my food. "So you guys broke up recently?" Yamaguchi chimed in. I shrugged my shoulders, "We weren't really dating during the first year," I said emphasizing the word dating. 

We all continue to eat our food and stirred the conversation away from my ex. It was finally time to go home. "Let's go, Tobio-kun," I said picking up my bag and walking to the door—waiting for Kageyama. Kageyama nodded his head and walked me back to his house. 

"Ah, Hello, (f/n)-san," Kageyama's mom, Gina greeted me. I smiled and took off my shoes. "Hello, Gina-san," I said walked up to her to hug her. Gina and I have grown closer. I see her as a family figure. "I'll be making curry for dinner, okay?" Gina said pulling away from the hug. 

I nodded my head and muttered an 'okay'. "We'll be in my room," Kageyama said to his mother before walking up the stairs into his room. I followed behind him. I wonder what his room will look like? Kageyama opened the door to his room—letting me walk in first before he walks in. 

Kageyama closes the door and I sat at the small table in the middle of his room. "Okay, get out your books," I said as I took out my math book. Kageyama groans as he sits down across from me. "Okay, let's start with number 1," I said as I leaned over the table. 

"x squared plus 2x minus 4, what is the y-intercept?" I asked Kageyama. Kageyama pondered the question for a bit. "Uh...4?" Kageyama said—unsure of his answer. "Correct!" I said. "See, it's not that hard. By the way," I said as Kageyama's attention focused on me. "Do you have a fan or something? It's really hot." 

Kageyama shook his head. "The AC isn't working and our fan broke a while ago. We always keep forgetting to get a new one," Kageyama said as I sighed. "You can take off your sweater, I won't look," Kageyama suggested and I let out a soft chuckle. 

"I'll just roll up my sleeves a bit," I said as Kageyama nodded and looked away. I rolled up my sleeves—revealing my scars. "You don't have to look away, I don't really care," I said as I put my elbows on the table. Kageyama reluctantly looks my way. 

His eyes automatically zeroed in on my scars. I lifted my arm to show them to him. "I might as well show you since we do live together," I said as Kageyama looked at the scars that littered my arms. 

I put my arm back down, "We should continue." Kageyama nodded his head at my suggestion. "Who did-" Kageyama said before interrupting himself. "I should've asked that, is the answer to number 4, 3?" Kageyama said and I nodded my head. 

"I did..." Kageyama looked up at me. "Did what?" He asked. "I did it to myself..."

word count-1230


	17. DO YOU THINK I’M PRETTY

Am I pretty? I groan at the image in the mirror. I turn around, making sure to eye every crevice of my body. I sigh and put my towel on. "Let's go, (f/n)-san!" Kageyama yells from downstairs. "Hold on!" I yelled back, rushing into my room. 

Kageyama and the boys wanted to hang out today. Unfortunately, I overslept so now I'm rushing. I quickly threw on an outfit and put on some mascara. I grabbed my phone and lip balm and ran downstairs. I threw on my shoes and head out the door with Kageyama. 

"You're not going to eat anything?" Kageyama asks before he locks the door to his house. I shook my head, "We're going to get food anyway." Kageyama nodded his head as we walk to the train station. "Where are we going again?" I ask as I fumble with my phone. 

"The mall," Kageyama answers—looking at the texts through his phone. "What? I don't have any money," I said as I stopped walking. Kageyama turns to me, "My mom gave us money for both of us. Plus you don't have to shop if you don't want to." I nodded my head. Haven't been to a mall since forever. 

I unlocked my phone—deciding to text Gina a 'thanks'. I sent the message and put my phone away. Kageyama and I walked to the train station—waiting for our train to arrive. "Is anyone else going?" I asked, breaking the silence. 

"I think some other friends are coming. I'm not sure," Kageyama replied. I nodded my head and sat on the bench. I waited quietly for the train to arrive. An announcement comes on the intercom—announcing the arrival of our train. 

Kageyama and I stood and walked to our desired train. Since it's the weekend, the train station is very crowded so we had to squeeze through all those people. I let out a 'tch' sound when someone bumped into me harshly, "Excuse you." I rolled my eyes. 

Kageyama and I finally made it into the train and quickly picked a seat before it got too crowded. I had a scowl on my face and my eyebrows are furrowed. People annoy me sometimes. I let out a sigh and went on my phone.

"What's wrong?" Kageyama asked. I sighed once again. "Nothing, it's just...people can be very annoying sometimes," I said. Kageyama hummed in agreement. "Like, he could've said sorry. He bumped into me so aggressively," I ranted as Kageyama just nodded his head. 

I turn to Kageyama to see him on his phone—just nodding his head. "Are you even listening?" I ask and Kageyama looked up from his phone to look at me. "Yeah..." Kageyama said. I sat back in my seat. "Nevermind," I said and lulled my head backward closing my eyes. 

"I was actually listening," Kageyama said. I nodded my head. "Yeah, sure," I said and Kageyama also leaned back in his seat. "Fine, I wasn't listening to all of it..." Kageyama said letting out a sigh. I waved my hand dismissively. "It's okay, I was being overdramatic anyways."

"How long is this going to take?" I asked. Kageyama shrugged his shoulders, "Around 2 hours. Why?" Kageyama asked. I let out a yawn, "I'm going to sleep," I said and Kageyama's eyes widen slightly. "You're still tired? You sleep so much," Kageyama asked with a surprised voice. 

"What can I say...I'm just a very tired girl," I said. "Wake me up when we're close, okay?" I asked and Kageyama nodded his head. I closed my eyes and steady my breathing. 

"Where are we going?" I asked with a bright smile on my face, tightly gripping Kou's arm. "We're going to the mall, I want to buy you something," Kou stated as we boarded the train. "Aww, What is it! Can I know!?" I asked excitedly as we picked our seats. 

"No, it's a secret," Kou said kissing the top of my head. "I love you," I said to him and he gave me a loving smile. "I love you too, (f/n)." 

My dream was interrupted and when I felt my body being shaken. "Come on, you sleep too much," Kageyama said as I opened my eyes. "Okay, okay I'm up," I said as I picked up my bag. "We're about to get off right now," Kageyama said as I sat straighter in my seat. 

The intercom announced our leave and Kageyama and I struggle to get off the train—bumping into people. "I'm sorry," I muttered after accidentally bumping into someone before finally getting off the train. 

"You good?" Kageyama asked and I pat myself down. I nodded my head, "Yeah, let's go." Kageyama walked up the stairs in the train station and walked out into the city. I grimace as I see everywhere being so crowded. 

"We couldn't go somewhere less crowded?" I whined as Kageyama scowled at me. I put my hands up, "Okay, I'll stop whining," I said as Kageyama and I walked to the nearest mall. So much work just to go shopping. I furrowed my brows. 

"(L/N)-SAN!" I hear multiple voices scream as Nishinoya and Hinata ran towards me. I smiled at them and waved at them. "Hi Hinata-kun and Nishinoya-kun," I said with a smile. I've really grown close to these two. "Is this everyone?" I asked as I looked around. 

There's Hinata, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Kageyama, and I. "Tanaka-san invited a few girls over. So we're waiting on them," Hinata said and I nodded my head. I wonder if I know them. "Let's sit in the food court and wait for them," I suggested and we all walked to the food court. 

We picked an empty seat and we all sat down—waiting for the girls to arrive. What year are they in? Are they pretty? I slouched in my seat as everyone continued to have their conversation. "(l/n)-san, you still never set for me," Hinata whined. 

I rolled my eyes and giggle. "I'm sorry, I'll do it next time," I said to Hinata and he gave me bright smile. "They're here!" I hear Tanaka yell as we all turned around to see the girls. All of our mouths dropped, they're so...pretty. "THEY'RE SO PRETTY!" Tanaka and Nishinoya yelled while Tanaka waved the girls over. 

I felt my eyes widen and my mouth still ajar as the girls introduced themselves. I should've worn a better outfit. I closed my mouth and listening to them. "Hi," one of the girls said while giggling at the end. They're so adorable. "I'm Chika, this is Ayano, and the short hair girl is Mina," Chika introduced everyone. 

All of the boys started to introduce themselves m, then it was my turn. "Oh, I'm (f/n)," I said as the girls smiled at me. They're so nice too. I gave them a tight-lipped smile as we all got up to start the shopping. "Hey, (f/n)-san," Kageyama called out for me. 

I stopped walking and turned to face him. "Here, this is yours," Kageyama said handing me some cash. I thanked him and we continued walking with the rest of the group. "Where do you girls want to go first," Tanaka asked Chika and the other girls. 

I frown as he didn't ask me. I'm too sensitive, it's not that serious. The girls pointed to a clothing boutique and we all made our way over there. The girls squealed when they spotted a really cute outfit. "(f/n)-chan! You'll look so cute in this!" Chika exclaimed. 

The outfit was a tight (f/c) with a very deep v-neck. I stared at the dress with a deadpanned look. "Umm, I like the color I guess," I said as Chika gave me the outfit. "Go try it on real quick, we'll be looking around, 'kay?" I reluctantly nodded my head and walk towards the dressing rooms. 

Will I even fit into this? I sighed and closed the door of the dressing room. I pulled into the dress and look at myself in the mirror. I look...pretty. A soft smile forms on my face. "Are you done!" One of the girls yelled.

I sighed and opened the door to the dressing room. "I'm coming out, okay!" I yelled back as I tugged on my dress to make it look...not so revealing. I felt myself growing hotter as I stepped out of the dressing room. "See! You look so pretty (f/n)-chan!" Mina yelled as my eyes widen. 

"I do?" I asked as Tanaka and Nishinoya were staring at me with wide eyes and mouth agape. "I think you broke them," Ayano joked and I let out a soft giggle. I turn to Kageyama as I saw him walk away. I frowned, what is his problem? 

"I'm going to change back," I said and quickly walked back into the dressing room. I quickly changed back into my usual clothes and met with everyone outside of the dressing room. 

"Are you going to buy it?" Mina asked as I looked at the dress that's hanging off my arms. I shook my head, "No, I don't have anywhere to wear it to," I said as I gave the dress to the worker. "Okay then! Let's go somewhere else!" Chika said. 

I nodded and walked behind them. Tanaka and Nishinoya flirting with the girls as Kageyama and I fall behind. "Hey, Tobio-kun," I called out for Kageyama. Kageyama turned my way, "be honest, okay?" I asked and Kageyama nodded his head. 

"Umm, do you think I'm pretty?" I asked sheepishly. Kageyama eyed me—looking me up and down. "No," He said and I felt my heart drop. No...

word count-1632


	18. PUT YOUR HEAD ON MY SHOULDER

"Who would ever love you beside me!?" Kou yelled at me as I shamelessly looked at my hands in my lap. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Kou said grabbing my chin roughly. I gazed into his eerie black eyes. 

"You're not even pretty, you should be happy to have someone like me," Kou stated as I nodded my head. "Say it," Kou demanded. "I-I'm not pretty, I should be happy to have someone like you." Kou kissed the top of my head. 

"Hey," I was interrupted out of my reverie and I saw one of the girls, Mina, waving at me. "Are you okay? You seem to be blanking out a lot," Mina said as everyone turned to look at me. I let out a nervous laugh, "Ah, no I'm fine. Just a little tired, I guess." Mina nodded her head and she and the other girls continued to converse with Tanaka and Noya. 

"You're not going to eat anything?" Kageyama—who's sitting next to me—said. I shook my head and grabbed my utensil. "I'm eating," I said as I picked up my food with my utensil. We heard a few giggles and looked up to see everyone looking at us. 

"Aww, Kageyama, You worry about her. How cute!" Ayano said as I felt the heat rush up to my cheeks. I looked back down to continue eating my food. I heard a gasp and my head immediately snapped up to the person who gasped. "A-Are you guys...dating?!" Tanaka said. 

I opened my mouth to speak until Kageyama beat me to it. "No," He said sternly. No...I frown and gave everyone a tight-lipped smile. "We're just good friends," I confirmed and continued to eat my food. Can we go home now? I mentally groaned and looked over at Kageyama. 

I gave him eyes that say, 'Can we go home now?' and Kageyama looked down at his phone and showed me the time. 2:36, I furrowed my brows. What does that have to do about me going back home? I huffed and sat back into my seat. 

I glanced at Kageyama again and spotted a brown bag near his foot—hidden from me. "What's that?" I asked and Kagayama looked at me then at the bag I was looking at. Kageyama shook his head, "It's nothing." I nodded my head and stood up. 

"Can we go somewhere else?" I suggested and everyone nodded their heads. We all stood up and continued to walk around the mall. "Oh! Let's go in there!" Chika suggested while she's hugging Tanaka's arm. We all made our way to the jewelry store. 

"I'm going to look around," Kageyama said—breaking off from the rest of the group. I nodded and he walked away. "Maybe he's going to buy something for his girlfriend," Tanaka hypothesized. "Huh? (l/n)-san, Does Kageyama have a girlfriend?" Hinata questioned. 

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. If he did, wouldn't he tell you?" I said to Hinata. "He doesn't tell me everything. I just figured he would at least tell you," Hinata said shrugging. "I'm going to look around too," I said and broke away from the group. 

Does Kageyama have a girlfriend? How come he didn't tell me? I mentally sighed as I look at the bracelets. I scanned all of the bracelets until I saw a beautiful (f/c) bracelet. That's so pretty. I squealed quietly and made my way over to the bracelet. 

It's just my type. I looked around the bracelet—eyeing every design. How much is this? I looked down at the price tag and frown. I don't have enough! I 'tch ed' and walked away from the bracelets. Damn. I'll get it next time. I walked away from the bracelet to look at cheaper, similar ones. 

I bought a cheaper (f/c) bracelet and walked out with the group. I spot in the corner of my eye that Kageyama bought something. "What did you get?" I asked and he hid the bag away from me. "It's a secret, what did you get?" Kageyama said as I pulled the bracelet out of the tiny baggie. 

"I didn't have enough money for the extravagant one, but this is just as cute," I said and spun the bracelet around so Kageyama can see it. Kageyama nodded his head, "It's nice," he said and I nodded my head in agreement. 

"I think it's time to head home," Ayano said with a yawn. We all agreed and said our goodbyes. "Bye, (f/n)-chan!" Chika said giving me a tight hug. The other girls followed suit. I let out a laugh and we all separated from the girls. 

"They're so pretty," Nishinoya said—still ogling after the girls that are leaving. I muttered a 'yeah' as we all walked to the train station. "Let's go to an arcade or something!" Hinata suggested—jumping around the train station. What? How does he always have so much energy. I'm exhausted . "How do you still have energy?" I asked and Hinata shrugged his shoulders. 

"Not everyone has as much energy as you, idiot," Kageyama said to Hinata and I gave him a soft slap on his arm. Kageyama looked at me and whispered, "Are you tired?" I nodded and whispered back. Kageyama leaned closer to hear me and I felt myself heat up again. "Uh, yeah a bit," I said and Kageyama nodded. 

"We're going to head home, (f/n)-san is tired" Kageyama said as Tanaka, Noya, and Hinata frantically talked about the arcade. "See you later, (l/n)-san!" Nishinoya yelled as Kageyama and I boarded the train. I gave everyone a wave and a smile and picked a seat on the train. 

I sighed when I sat down in the seat. "Did you buy anything other than the bracelet?" Kageyama asked as I nodded my head. "Yeah I got a few clothes," I said and Kageyama spoke up again. "Did you get enough to eat? My parents are coming home late so they'll be no dinner," Kageyama said. 

I let out a chuckle, "You say you're not worried about me but it sure sounds like you are." Kageyama looked away from me. Slightly blushing from my tease. "I'm just kidding, and yes. I had enough to eat." Kageyama nodded and the train finally started to move. 

"Another 2-hour trip. Wake me up when we get home, okay?" I said and Kageyama nodded his head. "Alright." I drifted off into slumber and rested my head in the uncomfortable seat. 

I woke up from my sleep and groaned. "What's wrong?" Kageyama asked—looking up from his phone. I rubbed my neck, "It's so uncomfortable to sleep in these seats." I sighed and opened my mouth to ask a question. "What time do we have left?" I asked and Kageyama looked back at his phone. "1 hour and 70 minutes," He said and my eyes widen. 

I've only been sleeping for 30 minutes. I groaned once again and sat back into my seat. "I'm going back to sleep," I said closing my eyes. "Y-You know," Kageyama started and I opened my eyes—urging him to continue. "You can...just sleep on me," I sat up from my seat—eyes wide from his suggestion. 

"It's okay, I don't want to drool on you or anything," I said with a laugh and Kageyama shook his head. "It's fine, you're just going to ruin your neck sleeping like that," Kageyama said. I lightly chuckled at his flustered figure. "Okay fine, sorry in advance if I snore or talk in my sleep," I said getting comfy in my seat. 

"I don't mind," Kageyama said as I reluctantly rested my head on his shoulder. He slightly tensed up and then relaxed as he continued watching videos on his phone. I inhaled his scent and relaxed into my seat. Why is my heart beating so fast?

word count-1333


	19. THANK YOU, TOBIO

I groan and flip to my side as I felt someone shaking me awake. "Hmm?" I mumbled while my eyes are closed. "Wake up," My eyes automatically opens as I recognize Kageyama's voice. I quickly sat up to see Kageyama, Gina, and Arata in the room. 

I gasp as I pulled my covers to my chest, "Uh, what's happening?" I asked as Gina flashes me a bright smile. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, (F/N)!" Gina yelled as she shoves a cupcake with a lighted candle in my face. 

My birthday? I turn over to my nightstand and looked at my phone. It's my birthday...I turn back over to Gina and blew out the candle. "How did you guys know?" I asked as Gina sat on my bed. "Uh...We went through your school records," Gina said slightly giggling. 

Gina pats my leg and quickly stands up, "Okay, get dressed and come downstairs." I nodded as Gina, Kageyama, and Arata stalks out of my room. I smile brightly, no one has ever done this to me before. 

I grab my phone off the nightstand and happily scroll through my notifications. My smile slowly faded into a frown when I saw that I didn't have any notifications from my father nor mother. I scoff as placed my phone back down. Maybe they haven't woke up yet. 

I quickly started my morning routine: Doing my hair, brushing my teeth, and finally putting on my uniform. I grabbed my school bag and phone and hopped downstairs. "(f/n)-san, come open your gift before school," Arata said. 

My eyes widen and I froze, "Gift?" Gina happily nodded her head. "You can only open one, we don't want you guys to be late," Gina said as I walked to them. "Here, open this one," Gina said pushing a small box in my face. 

I reluctantly took the gift and opened the box. I looked up before pulling the present out and Gina smiled at me—urging me to continue. I pulled out the present and my eyes widen. A mug... "Turn it around," Gina said—using hand motions to tell me that I should turn it around. 

I turned around the present and my eyes immediately watered. "Now you're matching with us!" Gina said. The mug was my favorite color, (f/c). It also had my name on it. "See, you're practically part of the family," Arata said as they drank from their customized mugs.

I felt a few tears fall from my eyes as I quickly wiped them away. "Aww, thank you, guys. No one has ever done this to me before," I said as Gina and Arata gave me a big smile. "Okay, wipe your tears. You have to go to school," Gina said as I let out a gasp. 

I quickly put down the mug and Kageyama and I head to the door. "Bye," Kageyama and I said to the parents in the house. Kageyama and I walked quietly as I had a pep to my step. "Why are you so happy today?" Kageyama asked as he puts his hands in his pocket. 

"Well, it's my birthday and I'm feeling happy for the first time in a while," I said as I looked at Kageyama. Kageyama's gaze softens when he looked at me then he turned his gaze ahead of him. I felt my heart skip a beat when he looked at me. What is this feeling?

Kageyama and I continued our walk to school. In the corner of my eye, I keep seeing Kageyama glance at me. I furrowed my brows, "What?" I asked as Kageyama stiffened. "It's just..." Kageyama said before reaching towards me. 

I froze and my breath hitched as I felt Kageyama's nimble fingers on my neck as he went to fix my collar. Kageyama and I locked eyes for a moment then he cleared his throat and withdrew his fingers from my collar. "Sorry, I-It was bothering me," Kageyama said as I nodded my head. 

I brought my hand to my neck, lightly touching the area Kageyama touched. "It's fine," I said while pulling my hand back down to my sides. "(L/N)-SAN!" I heard a voice yell my name as I looked behind me. 

"Hi, Hinata-kun," I said as the orange-haired boy skipped towards Kageyama and me, "Kageyama-san told me it's your birthday!" The boy said happily as I glanced at Kageyama. We locked eyes once again and I reluctantly withdrew my gaze and set them back on the hyper boy next to me. 

"Happy birthday (l/n)-chan~," Hinata said with a singsong voice. I giggled slightly as I gave a pat to the orange-haired boy's shoulder. "Thank you, Hinata-kun. You're so sweet," I said—giving him pats on the head. 

We all entered the school while Hinata and Kageyama bickered. "Ah, okay, okay stop bickering," I said while putting on my indoor shoes. Hinata muttered a 'sorry' as Kageyama just grunted. Once everyone was done putting on and putting away their shoes, I spoke up. "We should head to class, Bye Hinata-kun," I said as Hinata nodded his head. 

"Bye, (l/n)-chan!" Hinata waved as Kageyama and I walked towards our classroom. We walked into our classroom and sat in our respective seats. "Let's have a good day, Tobio-san," I said giving Kageyma a soft smile. Kageyama looked at me and his lips twitched into a small smile then it swiftly disappears. 

☟︎time skip☟︎

Class is finally over. Kageyama and I packed our bags and made our way to the gym. "Do you guys have a match soon?" I asked—looking at Kageyama. Kageyama nodded his head and looked at me. "We have Interhigh soon, so we're practicing hard," Kageyama said. 

I nodded my head and placed my hand on Kageyama's arm. Kageyama flinches and looks at me with slightly wide eyes. I quickly withdrew my hand, "Sorry," I said—looking away from Kageyama. "Uh, it's fine," He said as I looked at him once again. "Well, I wish you guys good luck," I said and Kageyama nodded. 

Kageyama opened the door to the gym—making sure that I enter first. "(l/n)-san is here!" Nishinoya yelled as he and Tanaka ran towards me. "Happy birthday!" They said as more players stop their practice to wish me a happy birthday. 

I giggled slightly, "Thank you, everybody," I said as Sugawara walked towards me. "Did you have a nice day, (l/n)-san?" Sugawara questioned. "Ah, yes. Today's been great!" I said while Sugawara gave me a bright smile. "Okay, everyone!" Daichi said—getting everyone's attention. "Let's start practice," Daichi said as everyone ran to the court to stretch. 

Kageyama places a hand on my back to excuse himself. I flinch slightly at the touch, a lot of physical touches today. I walk towards the bench where Kiyoko, Takeda, and Coach Ukai are by. "Happy birthday, (l/n)-san," Kiyoka said with a sweet voice. 

I smile at her and then place myself on the bench. Takeda and Ukai then followed suit—wishing me a 'happy birthday' before turning to watch the boys practice. I smiled at them all and took out my homework. Let's get this done before I go home. 

☟︎︎time skip☟︎

"Let's go," Kageyama said when he finally exited the locker rooms. I said 'bye' to the other volleyball players and we both walked home. It was a silent comforting walk home. So many people said happy birthday to me today! I smile brightly at the thought. Wait...My eyebrows furrowed as I realized something , Kageyama didn't wish me a happy birthday...

I scowled slightly and looked at Kageyama. Maybe he just doesn't say that type of stuff. Kageyama looked at me with furrowed brows, "Hmm?" I shook my head and looked forward. "Nothing," I mumbled as we finally reached Kageyama's house. Kageyama unlocks the door to his house and we walked in. 

"Ah, (f/n)-chan, Come sit!" Gina stated as Kageyama and I remove our shoes to sit at the table. "Here," She said holding out another gift. I smile and accepted the gift. I opened the flat box and I gasp, "Aww, Gina-san there's no need for this," I said as I pulled out 6000 yen (around $57). 

"Now you can shop some more!" Gina said. Then, Arata gave me another present. I thanked him and took the present into my hands. I opened the small box and gave a smile to Arata. "Now you can enter the house without relying on Tobio," He said as I sat up from my seat to hug and thank them. 

I walked back to my room after the birthday dinner we had. I place my new house key on my lanyard and put the money in my wallet. I sat on my bed—releasing a sigh as I pulled out my phone. I check my notifications again and frowned. Still no text from them. 

My thoughts were quickly interrupted as I heard a knock at my door. I got up from my bed to see who's at the door. I froze once I saw Kageyama at my door with things in his hands. "Can I come in?" Kageyama asked. I nodded and motioned for him to come in. 

I sat on my bed as he followed suit. "Here," He said handing me a small box. My eyes widen as I looked up from to then down to the box. I grabbed the box and opened it. It's the bracelet from the mall...My mouth was left slightly agape as I pulled the bracelet out of the bag, "Aww, Tobi-" I was cut off as Kageyama gave me a bag, "Open this one too," He said as I took the bag from him. 

I hesitantly pulled out the item from the bag. My eyes watered as I pulled out an (f/c) sweater. "I know it's not a-," Kageyama said before I interrupted him by pulling him in for a hug. A few tears left my eyes as I hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Tobio. Thank you so much for being there for me," I said with a shaky voice. 

Kageyama reluctantly hugged me back. After a short while, he then hugged me tighter and placed his chin on my shoulder, "No problem, (f/n)-san."

word count-1736


	20. STOP BEING SO SENSITIVE

He looks so... "Why are you staring at me?" Kageyama asked. "What?" I said while I rested my head on my hand. "I wasn't staring," I said—dismissing that idea. I straighten my postured and looked straight ahead. 

"You were staring at me," Kageyama teased as he leaned forward. "Are you going to tease me?" I asked and Kageyama smirked, "No..." I rolled my eyes. "I wasn't staring at you. I just blanked out for a bit," I said as Kageyama's eyes lowered onto the bracelet he bought me. 

I hid my arm that has the bracelet behind my back, "Now you're staring," I said and Kageyama scoffed and rolled his eyes. Kageyama and I both looked back at the board. I reluctantly looked at Kageyama to see that he's already looking at me. 

"Stop," I said as I felt myself grow hotter. I looked away and put my head on my desk to hide my face. "Don't look at me," I muttered but Kageyama heard since he let out a scoff. 

After class, Kageyama and I walk side to side as we make our way to the canteen. I fidget with my bracelet and the hem of my sweater as we walked in silence. Every time I'm near him, my heart starts beating frantically, I start stuttering and sweating. I need to stop this.

"Are you sick or something?" Kageyama asked breaking the silence. He reached for my wrist to stop my fidgeting. I could feel my heart in my throat. "Are you nervous about something?" Kageyama asked while still holding my wrist. Being next to you makes me nervous. 

I pried Kageyama's hand off my wrist, "Are you worried about me?" I asked with a smirk—teasing him. Kageyama kissed his teeth and continued walking ahead of me. I rolled my eyes, "Wait for me." I ran to him and hug his arm. 

"You need more muscle," I stated while patting his arm. Kageyama looked at me and shook me off. "Shut up," I poked his cheek and he glared at me. I defensively put up my arms and let out a slight giggle. "Why are you so annoying today?" Kageyama asked poking my cheek with force. 

I swat his hands away as we entered the canteen. "Are you guys done flirting?" Tsukishima teased as he ate his food. Kageyama and I froze, how is that flirting? "Shut up," Kageyama grumbled as he sat down at the table. He scooted over so I can sit next to him. 

"I'm going to get something to eat," Kageyama stated before standing up. He walks away from the group and I stayed seated—still fidgeting with my bracelet. "Hey, (l/n)-san," Daichi called, I looked up at him and smiled at him. 

"Do you think you can set for us today, just for a drill?" Daichi questioned and I shrugged my shoulders. "I can but I'm not that good," I stated. "That's fine, we'll figure it out," Daichi said while waving his hand dismissively. I smiled at him and continued fidgeting with my bracelet. 

I was slightly startled as something was placed in front of me. I turn around to see who placed a plate of food in front of me. I turn to see Kageyama sitting next to me. "I'm not h-" I started before he pushed the plate of food closer to me. "Eat," He said as he started to eat his food. 

I sigh and picked up my utensil, my heart raced as I realized something, he got my favorite food. I slightly rolled up my sleeves but not enough to show the scars on my skin and I started to eat my food. 

Everyone started to have a conversation as I was lost in my thoughts. Just sitting next to him makes my heart pound in my chest. What is this feeling? Do I have a- "Come on, lunch is almost over," Kageyama said as everyone stood up? We all walked to the nearest trash can and threw away our rubbish. 

"By the way," Kageyama started as I turn to look at him. "Is your ex still bothering you?" Kageyama asked as I rolled my eyes. "Thankfully no, after ignoring him for a while. He got the hint," I said as Kageyama nodded his head. "Tell me if he bothers you again," Kageyama stated. 

"What, you're going to beat him up or something?" I joked while squeezing Kageyama's arm. "You don't even have enough muscle," I said slightly laughing. Kageyama glared at me and I stopped. "Oh, you're serious..." I said as I let Kageyama's arm go. 

"You don't think I can beat someone up?" Kageyama asked as we sat in our seats. I thought about the question, "Uh, next question." 

After a tiresome volleyball practice, I'm so tired—even though I only set for them for a few minutes. "You're so out of shape," Kageyama said as we walked with each other to his house. "I haven't done that in a while. I'm very much in shape," I said confidently. 

"Anyway, you don't get to talk, you don't even have enough muscle," I teased as Kageyama clicked his tongue. "Why do you keep saying that?" Kageyama asked. "Because it's true," I said while also clicking my tongue. Kageyama stopped walking and I turned around and furrowed my eyebrows. 

"Tobio, what wrong?" I asked. Oh shit, I hope I didn't hurt his feelings...or his ego. My eyes widen slightly as a smirk grew on his face. "W-What," I said as Kageyama stalked closer to me. "Now, hold on!" I yelled as I started to run away. 

Kageyama started running towards me. Ah shit, I underestimated him. I slowed down as I need to breathe, "Wait, I need to br-" I was interrupted when my legs suddenly left the ground. My eyes widen as I looked at Kageyama then at the ground. "Put me down," I said as Kageyama carried me and shook his head. 

"Put me down, Tobio," I stated once again. "No, you said I wasn't strong but I'm carrying you," He said and I scoffed and hit his arm. "Are you calling me fat?" I stated as I pretended to be offended. "W-What? No," Kageyama said nervously. I laughed as Kageyama scowled at me. 

"I'm just teasing~," I said while flashing Kageyama a smile. He makes me so...happy. Kageyama clicked his tongue and continued walking. "Okay, but seriously put me down. I'm too heavy," I said as I try to push away from Kageyama. "Didn't you say that you were tired?" Kageyama asked. 

"That was when I was setting," I whined as I try to push myself away from Kageyama. "Stop moving or I'm going to drop you," I froze from Kageyama's statement. "You wouldn't," I said, calling Kageyama's bluff. Kageyama gave me the same smirk he'll give to an opponent while playing volleyball. 

"Move and see what happens," He says as I stared at him. He wouldn't...right? I scoffed and pushed him away from me again. I shrieked as I felt myself fall. I heard a chuckle as I look at Kageyama with wide eyes. "You're so mean to me. Put me down," I stated. 

Kageyama puts me down and I walked away. "(f/n)," Kageyama called out. "Don't talk to me," I said as I continued walking away from him towards his house. "You're so sensitive," Kageyama said as I turn away and glared at him. 

My glare soften when we made eye contact. I turn around and continued walking. I heard patter behind me as Kageyama walked up next to me. I felt a weight on my head and I turn my head to look at Kageyama. "Stop being so sensitive," Kageyama said while patting my head. 

word count-1304


	21. I THINK I LIKE YOU

There was a comforting silence that loomed over as we walked to the convenience store. I intertwined my fingers within each other and placed them in front of me as I walk slightly behind Kageyama. I stared at the back of his head as I was lost in thought. 

Something about him just makes my heart flutter. I was suddenly stopped as I rubbed my forehead. "Why the fuck did you do that for?" I ask since Kageyama suddenly stopped walking—causing me to walk straight into his back. 

"Why do you keep staring at me, idiot. You're drilling holes into the back of my head," Kageyama stated as I stood up straight. "I was just blanking out, I guess," I said as Kageyama sighed. "What's wrong with you?" He asks as I turned my head and bit my bottom lip. 

"I'm fine," I said as Kageyama continued to stare at me. I clicked my tongue knowing that he won't stop unless I look at him. I turned to him and restated my claim. "I'm fine," I said again and Kageyama just turned around to continue walking. I rolled my eyes and caught up with him. 

"You annoy me," I said to him as I walked side by side—next to him. My breath hitched and my heart skipped a beat when I felt a weight on my head. I stiffly moved my eyes to look at Kageyama only to see that he briefly placed his hand on the top of my head—patting it. 

We once again walked in silence as my thoughts were racing. Why did he do that? Why does it make me feel this way? I sneakily glanced at Kageyama before returning my gaze to my hands. Shit. I felt my palms get sweaty and my heart start to race. 

My breathing fastened as I try to breathe properly. Shit, not now. My walking slowed as I felt unstable on my feet. I felt tears prick in my eyes as I struggled to breathe. I then felt myself being pulled as I looked at the person who pulled me. 

"Shit, (f/n). What's wrong?" Kageyama asked with concern laced in his voice. I struggled to breathe as I shook my head. "I-I'm fine," I breathlessly said as Kageyama held tightly on my arm. I grasp onto him as I tried to steady my breathing. 

"Crap, is this a panic attack?" Kageyama asked as I frantically nodded my head. I have told Kageyama that I sometimes get panic attacks and not to worry about them since I don't really get them anymore. Unfortunately, I never told him how to console me during my panic attacks. 

Just the thought of me potentially liking Kageyama romantically reminds me of my relationship with Otonashi. The thought of being in a relationship scares me. I hear Kageyama wince as I tightly held onto his arm. "What do I do, (f/n)?" Kageyama asked frantically. I tried to speak but the words seem stuck in my throat. 

I gripped onto Kageyama's shirt tightly before engulfing him in a tight embrace. "J-Just hold me," I blurted out—finally able to say something. Kageyama was stiff and didn't hug me back which made my panic attack worsen and I started shaking. 

I stood there shaking with my arms around him. I let out a sharp exhale and backed away from him. I was then met with a tight embrace again as Kageyama pulled me closer to him—tightly hugging me. I sobbed as Kageyama rubbed comforting circles on my back while whispering consoling words into my ears. 

He soon led us to sit on a park bench near us. My breathing soon started to steady itself same as my heartbeat. I slowly stopped shaking as I smelled his cologne. I inhaled the calming scent before I let go of Kageyama. "Hey, are you okay?" Kageyama asked as I shamefully looked away from him. 

That was so embarrassing. I felt like crying from the embarrassment. "I'm sorry...I don't know what happened..." I stated as I shamefully held my head down—staring at my lap. That was probably so scary for him. Kageyama sheepishly rubbed his neck as we both avoided eye contact. 

"Let's just go to the convenience store," I suggested as Kageyama nodded his head. I reluctantly moved away from him and we both started walking to the store. "Since mom and dad are going away, they said we should buy something to eat," Kageyama said as we both entered the store. 

We both muttered a 'hello' to Coach Ukai as he nodded and continued to read behind the desk. The comforting silence quickly turned awkward as Kageyama and I look around the shop. Liking Kageyama romantically isn't a big deal, why did I let my self get a panic attack because of that? 

"Uh, (f/n)?" I snap my head towards Kageyama and waited for him to continue. "Hinata-san is coming over today, I said no but the idiot is still coming," Kageyama said with a scowl once he mentioned Hinata. "Okay, are you guys going to hanging out together?" I asked as Kageyama flinched. 

"I'm not hanging out with him, you'll be with us," Kageyama said as I picked up a few chip bags that I know Hinata will like. "He probably wants you to set for him again," Kageyama reasoned while giving me a quick wary glance. I nodded my head and bent down to look at some snacks on the bottom shelf. 

"He doesn't have to come over if you're not feeling well," Kageyama suggested, I sighed and stood up. "If you're worried about me just say that," I said with a teasing smirk that graces my lips. Kageyama and I locked eyes for a bit before I tore my gaze away from him. "I don't mind if Hinata-kun comes over," I stated while facing away from Kageyama. 

He made a grunting sound—confirming he heard me. Kageyama walked diligently behind me while I look for the food. I glance behind only to see Kageyama holding the heavy basket that is filled with food. I felt heat rushed through my body as my eyes wandered to his arms. 

He has such nice arms. "Oi," Kageyama said as my eyes snapped away from his arm to his face. "Stop staring, it's weird. Anyway, are you done?" Kageyama said as I fumbled with the shopping list. "Uh, yeah. We can go pay now," I said as Kageyama walked past me with the heavy basket. 

I just told him he doesn't have muscles and now I'm ogling over his arms. I rolled my eyes at the thought and walked behind Kageyama up to the counter. Ukai briefly talked with Kageyama before turning his attention to me. "Are you okay, (l/n)-san?" Ukai asked me. 

I shamefully covered my red puffy eyes with the arms of my sweater. "Yeah, I'm fine. Something just got in my eyes," I stated as Coach Ukai then started to playfully berate Kageyama for letting me cry. "It's fucked up making a girl cry, Kageyama-san," Ukai said with a playful smirk as I saw Kageyama's ears heat up into a red color. 

"Shut up," Kageyama sternly said before snatching the change out of Ukai's hand and then grabbed me by my hand. Kageyama and I then walked out of the store—hand in hand. I felt my hands grow clammy and my heart racing. You're going to make my heart explode, Tobio. 

Kageyama then let go of my hand as he carried the bags in both of his hands. My hand felt heavy now that Kageyama wasn't holding it anymore. I miss his touch. Now, it's dark and Kageyama and I must walk back to the house. Fortunately, his parents are away so now we won't get scolded again by Arata for being out too late. 

My hand aches to be within Kageyama's hands again. Just say it. Don't be a coward. I bit my bottom lip as I felt conflicted. "You're so weird," Kageyama spoke out as I looked at him with furrowed brows. "I can literally see when you keep looking at me," He said as I felt embarrassment flow through my veins. 

"Oh, sorry," I said as I fiddled with my bracelet. "I don't mind it," Kageyama said and my heart stopped. Does that mean he likes when I look at him? A plethora of thoughts flowed through my mind as I tried to dissect the situation. 

He likes me right, so I should just say it..."Uh, Kageyama-" I started before getting interrupted. "Why are you calling me by my surname, (f/n)?" Kageyama asked and I felt my body heat up once again when he said my name. "I think I like you, Tobio," I said while looking into his eyes. I winced at my voice of words. Really? 'I think'?

Kageyama's eyebrows furrowed at the confession, soon a blush crept up to his cheeks. I anxiously waited for his answer while Kageyama was lost in thought. I sighed and put my hand on his arm, breaking him out of his reverie. 

"You don't have to say anything, Tobio," I said as Kageyama hesitantly nodded and continued walking. I shouldn't have confessed. Fuck...

word count-1587


	22. CONFLICTED

We walked silently to Kageyama's house after my confession. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes to see that he's conflicted about something. I shouldn't have said anything. "Hey," I said as Kageyama and I stopped walking. "Just ignore what I said okay?" I said as Kageyama reluctantly nodded. I smiled at him. "It's fine if you don't feel the same. Don't think about it too much," I said. 

I gave him a soft smile before hitting his shoulder lightly. He chuckled and ruffled my head. "Let's get going," He says as we continue ms to walked once again in silence. I'll finch every time I'll feel our hands slightly touch as we walked together side by side. I then looked at Kageyama to see that he has a slight blush on his face. Is he embarrassed that I like him?

We eventually reached his house as Kageyama took his keys out of his pocket. I waited patiently as Kageyama unlocks the door to his house then we entered the house. The house was dark and quiet since Kageyama's parents were on a business trip. "When are they coming back again?" I asked as I slipped off my shoes. 

"Tomorrow morning," Kageyama said before making his way to the kitchen. He grabs my favorite drink and tosses it at me. I scoffed and glared at him to which he ignores to get himself his favorite drink. "I'll be in my room," He said before puncturing a hole into the carton with the straw. 

I nodded my head and Kageyama walked upstairs, into his room. I sighed and sat down at the dinner table. I groan as I face planted on the wooden table. You're such a dumbass, (f/n). I'm made a promise for no relationships and now I'm falling for him. I picked up my head and rubbed the sore spot on my forehead. 

I finished my drink and tossed it in the rubbish before making my way upstairs. I pass by Kageyama's room and furrowed my brows at a weird observation. It's so quiet, he must be sleeping. I shrugged at the thought and walked into my room. It has been a tiresome day. I threw myself onto my bed and let out a long, loud sigh. 

Let me just rest my eyes for a bit. My eyes flutter closed as I started to breathe slowly. The ringing from my phone interrupted my rest as my eyes snapped open. I groan for the umpteenth time today and reached for my phone which was resting on my nightstand. "Hello?," I answered the call without looking at the caller ID. 

"(f/n)?" A meek quiet voice said through the phone. I immediately sat up from my bed. "Mom?!" I said with a slightly raised voice. "Hi baby," My mother said with a soft sweet voice. My heart started racing, I haven't talked to her since the incident. 

"(f/n), listen," My mother started as I nodded my head even though she wouldn't be able to see it. "Okay," I said softly as I waited for my mother's response. "So I've been to therapy..." She says as my eyebrows furrowed. "Okay," I said again urging her to continue. She inhaled loudly and continued, "I've been going to therapy and AAA meetings and-"

"What does that have to do with me?" I snapped—cutting her off. She lets out a shaky exhale before explaining herself. "I would like to see you again. Only if you let me," My mother said, rushing to say the last part. I sighed and scratched my scalp. 

"Why would I let you see me, especially after all the things you've done?" I said with a scowl and an irritated voice. "I-I've been better. I take medication and I'm no longer addicted to alcohol. Please I'll do better," My mother pleaded. I rolled my eyes, "You always say that mom, and never go through with it," I said so quietly that it sounded like a whisper. 

"No, I'm serious this time. I shouldn't have hurt you. You're my baby, I should hug you and give you kisses, not hit you. Please baby, I'm so sorry. Let me see you so I'm can apologize in person," My mother ranted on the phone. She is my mother, I should see her. But then again, this might just be an excuse to lure me back into her. 

My mother caught onto my silence and scrambled to say something else. "Y-You can have that boy tag along with his parents. I would like to meet them too for treating you like their own child," My mother said and I sighed. "I'll let you know, okay?" I stated. 

"Ah, okay okay. Uh, thank you (f/n). Good night, I...I love you," My mother stammered as I nodded my head. "Okay, goodnight," I said before hanging up the phone. I felt conflicted, a heavyweight tugs at my heart. I really do want to forgive her, I just feel...conflicted. 

I lay back on my bed and closed my eyes again. I'll just think about that another time. I smile softly at the thought of sleeping until my phone vibrated. I groan loudly as I lazily reached over to look at the notification. I read the notification and my body immediately perked up. Kageyama texted me. 

I opened up the message. Why does he want me to come to his room? I furrowed my brows and texted him, responding with a 'why'. He immediately texted back, he needs my help? I sighed as got up from my bed. I made my way down the hallway to his room. I knocked on his door and waited for the command to come in. 

"Come in," A quiet voice said as I slowly turn the knob. "hey, are you okay?" I ask as I slowly open the door to Kageyama's room. He looks sad, confused, conflicted? I don't know but he doesn't seem like himself. I slowly walked over to Kageyama which he was sitting at the edge of his bed. 

"Uh, can I sit here?" I asked quietly then Kageyama gave a small nod. I sat down and then softly placed my hand on his shoulder and he flinched. "Hey, Tobio. Are you alright? Seriously," I said with a concerned voice. "What are you thinking so hard about? What do you need help with?" I said now getting visibly worried about him. 

Kageyama sighs before turning to me. "I...I just need help with English," He said and I gave him a deadpanned look. He needs help studying..."Really? Studying?" I said with a disbelieving tone. "Yes, studying. The test is coming up and you're pretty good at English so...," He says as he gets up and walks over to his school bag. 

My thoughts were still confused but I just shrugged it off. Maybe the pressure of the tests is getting to him. I stood up and sat down at the table that's sitting low in the middle of his room. He sits next to me and I looked at him confused. He then looks at me and shrugs and proceeds to open his English textbook. 

He's sitting really close. Closer than usual. I felt my start to heart race and my hands grew clammy as Kageyama flip to the respective page. "Quiz me on these words. Apparently, they're important," Kageyama states with a slight eye roll. I reluctantly take the book from Kageyama and I give him one more worried look. 

"Tobio," I say as I saw Kageyama start to look conflicted again. "Are you sure you're okay? We can talk- Wait, don't tell me you're like this because of my confession," I say and Kageyama bites his bottom lip and looks away before giving a meek nod. 

"I understand if you don't feel the same. Not every feeling is going to be requited." I said with a soft smile. Kageyama slowly looks into my eyes and I froze. "What if...I want to return those feelings?" Kageyama asks and my mind completely blanked. What does that mean? Return...those feelings?

"Tobio, what do you-" I said before I was interrupted with a soft feeling on my lips. My eyes widen when I see Kageyama so close to my face that he's kissing me. He abruptly pulls back and hides the blush on his face with his hands. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that without your consent," Kageyama said as silence looms over us. 

Did Kageyama Tobio just kiss me? Does that mean he feels the same? "You...You have my consent," I stated as Kageyama's gaze snaps to mine. "What do you-" He attempted to say before I interrupted him. "You can kiss me. Kiss me, Tobio," The second the words left my mouth Kageyama was already kissing me. 

Kageyama's arms slithered around my waist as I tangled my hands into his hair. Kageyama kissed me heavily like he was a starved man eating his last meal. We kissed passionately as Kageyama leaned more into me, causing me having to lean back onto one of my hands. His grip tightens around my waist as I let out a satisfied sigh. Kageyama then groaned when I tightly gripped his hair which made him kiss me with more force. 

I rubbed my tongue along his bottom lip—begging for entrance. He opens his lips slightly and I dove my tongue into his mouth. I let out a quiet moan as Kageyama and I kissed frantically while we gasp for air. For the first time in my life, I felt loved. 

word count-1615


	23. GOODNIGHT, TOBIO

Kageyama's hand grips my waist tightly as we kissed intensively. Kageyama's hand skims over my body as he pulled me flush against him. We pulled apart to gasp for air as Kageyama immediately latched his lips onto my neck. I gasp when Kageyama's mouth went over my soft spot and he continues to abuse that spot. 

"Tobio," I said breathlessly while my hand was tugging at his hair. "You're going to leave marks," I said as Kageyama lifts his head to look me in the eye. "That's the point," He says before going back to revenging my neck. I let out a soft moan as Kageyama's hand skims over my thighs and hips. 

His hand stayed still around my hips as he gave open mouth kisses on my neck. My hand wanders his body as my hand ghosted over his dick before I place my hand on it. Kageyama groaned in my ear as I ache for him to be closer to me, to love me. I grip his length tighter and Kageyama's moaned my name. 

My body felt hotter as my mind started to grow hazy due to the lust. "Tobio," I called for him once again. Kageyama let out a hum against my neck to signify that he heard me. The hum sent a vibration throughout my whole body and I yearned for more of his touch. I grab Kageyama's hand that was resting on my hips and brought it down towards my sex. 

Kageyama freezes and then lifted his head from my marked up the neck. "What are you doing?" Kageyama asks while he had a light blush dusting his cheeks. "I want you, Tobio. Please," I said with desire swimming through my eyes. Kageyama reluctantly nodded and put his hand on my sex. 

I let out a gasp as Kageyama's hand rubs my clothed sex before he continues to suck furiously on my neck. I winced slightly as his teeth sunk down into the flesh of my neck. "(f/n)," Kageyama said breathlessly as he stops his ministration to look me in the eyes. "(f/n), I lov-" A loud ringing and vibration interrupted Kageyama. 

Both of our heads snap to the sound of his phone ringing as Kageyama turns to look at me. "Go, go answer it," I shooed him away. Kageyama looks at me apologetically before removing getting up to go answer his phone. My eyes watched Kageyama as he picked up his phone. 

Kageyama looked at the caller I.D before his eyes slightly widen, he turns to me to give me an apologetic look and I urged Kageyama to answer it. Kageyama then walked out of the room before answering his phone. Once the door to his room closed, I let out a loud exhale and shifted uncomfortably on the floor while I waited for him. 

After a while, Kageyama finally comes back into the room. I stood up and made my way to Kageyama seductively. "Who was it? We should keep going, yeah?" I said as I started to press kisses into his neck. "It was mom talking about us ordering dinner," Kageyama said as he held my shoulders as I continued to nip at his neck. "(f/n)," Kageyama said as I hummed in acknowledgment. Kageyama gripped my shoulders and pushed me off of him. 

"What happened? Did I hurt you? Sorry if I bit down too ha-" Kageyama interrupted me, "I think we should stop." My mouth slightly opens. "Oh, uh. Did I do something wrong?" I asked as Kageyama walked to his nightstand to put his phone down. "I just- nevermind, can you just leave?" Kageyama said without turning to look at me. 

"Oh...Alright then," I said as I fixed my clothes before slowly opening the door. "Goodnight, Tobio," I said as I waited for him to say something. I stared at him as he walks to the door and closes it in my face. I stood there shocked as I felt the self-doubt and insecurity start to rise within me. 

☟︎time skip☟︎

It's been a few days since the heated make-out session and the awkwardness that followed after. I slowly walked towards Kageyama's house alone. Since the Inter-High is coming up, he wanted to practice more. Meaning, we're seeing each other less and less. Maybe he's avoiding me because he was disgusted by kissing me. 

I shudder as I let the self-deprecating thoughts repeat in my mind: No one would ever love you, he doesn't want to be with someone who's painted with scars, you're too weak for him to love you. I felt tears prick at my eyes as I shook my head to stop these thoughts. I would've stayed and watched practice but Kageyama suggested that I just go home. 

He never even gave me a reason, he just told me to walk home on my own. Once nearing the house, I pulled out the spare key, Gina and Arata gave me so I can enter the house without uses Kageyama's keys, I unlocked the door and entered. "I'm home," I said—expecting to be greeted with Gina's loud voice or the smell of Arata's coffee. Instead, I was just greeted with silence. 

I slipped off my shoes and made my way into the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water and checked my phone and I noticed I had a text from my mother. I sat down while taking sips of my water and I read over her text. "Do you think we can meet tomorrow? You can invite the guy too and his family," The text says. 

I put down my water bottle so I'm able to type a response. "Okay, how about 12?" I texted and as I waited for a reply I decided to finish the rest of my water. With the last gulp of my water, I get a text notification. "That can work, I'll see you there. I love you," The text says as I just left it on read. 

I sighed loudly and stood up from my seat. I threw away the bottled water and took my things upstairs. I stared at the ceiling for who knows how long, then the sound of the door slamming jolts me out of my blanked-out state. Tobio? I hopped out of bed and scrambled downstairs. 

"Tobio?" I said as I peeked my head over the railings of the stairs. "Hey," Kageyama said as he slips off his shoes. "Ah, how was practice?" I said as I walked down the steps—closer to him. "It was good...I'm going to take a shower," Kageyama said while slipping past me. I grit my teeth as I dug my nails into the palm of my hand. I breathe in a deep inhale as I tried to keep my composure. 

"Hey Tobio," I said as Kageyama turns to look at me. "Can you come with me to meet my mother tomorrow?" I asked as Kageyama nodded his head and walked upstairs. I heard the faint familiar sound of the shower as I felt my heart being squeezed tightly in my chest. I unclenched my hands and made my way to my room to go to sleep early so I wouldn't be late to the meeting with my mom. 

I yawned and rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes. I checked the time before taking out my outfit for the day. I texted Kageyama the time we're supposed to meet up with my mom before heading to bed. I quickly put on a comfortable outfit and grabbed my bag and quickly walked out of my room. 

The house seemed eerily quiet once again and I furrowed my brows. I walked up to Kageyama's room and knocked on his door. "C'mon Tobio, we have to go!" I yelled as I waited for his response. I stood there awkwardly as I didn't hear a response back. Maybe he's sleeping...

"I'm coming in!" I yelled as a precaution before entering his room. My heart dropped as I observed the silent empty room. I stared dumbfounded as I look around his room. He's not here...I felt my body start to shake and my breaths get shallower as I slowly closed the door to Kageyama's room. 

I walked downstairs as I called out for Kageyama. I heard no response and concluded that he must've forgotten about the meeting. Why is he being like this? I pulled out my phone to quickly text Kageyama before leaving. "Where are you?" I texted while I got ready to head outside. 

I heard a ping as I looked at my phone. "I'm at practice," He texted back and I stared at the text with a deadpanned look. At practice, okay...That's totally fine. I sighed and walked to the location my mom wanted to meet at. Once again, I'm walking alone. I mean, I'm not a little kid, he doesn't have to babysit me. 

I saw my mom sitting on a park bench as I walked up to her. "(f/n)!" My mom called out and she stood up. I gave a tight-lipped smile and walked over to stand in front of her. "Hi mom," I said. She pulls something out of her bag to show me her AA chips. She then started to explain each one and what they mean as we sat together at the bench. 

For the first time in a while, I felt safe around my mom. 

word count-1584


	24. DON’T EVER F*CKING TOUCH ME

2nd person pov

You had a nice time with your mother at the park the other day. She showed you her AA (Alcohol Anonymous) chips and her accomplishments while in the program. For the first time in a while, you felt like you actually had a mother. You guys got some food while she apologized for her behavior for the past few years. Obviously, her apologizing over ice cream isn't going to make you forgive her for years of abuse but, at least she tried, you guys can now focus on strengthening your relationship with one another.

You went to bed happy that day, even though Kageyama skipped your meeting with your mother to practice instead. You understand that volleyball is important to him, but the least he can do is greet you in the morning and stop pretending the kiss never happened. I think I now know my feelings towards Kageyama. 

You put on your outfit for the day since today is finally the day of the Inter-High. Kageyama already left earlier, he stated that you could come later when the actual match starts so you quickly sent a quick text to Kageyama that you'll be there soon. You then grabbed a snack and headed out the door. Before you could lock the door, you received a text notification. 

You slightly froze up when you saw who texted you. "I'll see you there," Otonashi texted with a winking face emoji. you stared wide-eyed at the phone as you attempted to steady your breathing. He can't hurt you anymore. You tell yourself reassurance words as you then turned the key in the door—locking it. 

You ignored the text and made your way to the train station. Once at the train station, you placed your things close to your person and waited for the arrival of the train. you received another ping from my phone and a soft smile graces your face this time when you realized who texted. "The match is going to start soon," Kageyama texted as you then quickly fiddled with the phone to text him back. 

You sent him an 'ok' and sat back in the seat smiling at the way your heart flutters from his text. The announcement announced the train's arrival and you stood up to board the train. You picked a seat and sat back in it. I'll definitely be late, should've woke up earlier. You let out an annoyed groan at your poor punctuality and pulled out your headphones. You then played your favorite song and relaxed in the hard, cold seat. 

You ran to the gym as you were a little late to the match. you entered the gym quietly as you looked for your respective seat. Once finding the seat, you put your belongings on the floor below the seat and focused on the game. A smile makes it on your lips when you see Kageyama set to Hinata—performing their quick attack. You cheered Karasuno on while sitting in your seat. 

You didn't do anything dramatic like screaming but when they scored points you made sure to clap for them. Karasuno is currently dominating the first match as you sat at the edge of your seat. Kageyama impressively gives five service aces in a row and you felt the flutter in your chest and heat rise to your cheeks. He's really hot when he's focused. 

Despite not wanting to make a scene, you jump out of your seat and cheered as Karasuno won their first match. Kageyama looks over to you and his eyes slightly widen. You gave him a big smile as his cheeks start to blush, he then gives you a grin in return as you proceed to mock him with air kisses. He rolls his eyes playfully and made his way back to his team to celebrate with them. 

You sat back down, now slightly embarrassed at your own outburst as you look at the Karasuno team celebrating amongst each other. "Hey, (l/n)-san," your head whips to the voice that called out to you and you see your ex, Otonashi. You shifted uncomfortably in your seat as he sat down in one seat over from yours. "I-I'm not going to hurt you," Otonashi said with a smile. You clicked your tongue and looked back at the match. 

You frowned slightly as you look upon the losing team. They all had sad gazes as they watch Karasuno celebrate their victory. You then heard Otonashi clear his throat from next to you, "Why are you here?" you asked sternly as Otonashi sat up straighter. "I'm supporting Nekoma. I...I also want to apologize for my behavior. I understand that you want nothing to do with me. I'm sorry...I guess."

You let out a scoff as you glared at Otonashi. "You guess? Are you sorry or not sorry for abusing and taking advantage of me?" You questioned as your voice raised slightly. You then look in the corner of your eye to see that Kageyama is giving you a worried glance as you smiled at him. You puckered your lips and blew more kisses at him to ensure him that you are indeed okay. 

Kageyama walked out of the gym with his team, but not before giving you another short glance. "I'm sorry for everything...I need help, I know. I'm working on it," Otonashi admits. You just ignored him as you then stood up from the seat and grabbed your belongings. I should go congratulate the team...You started to walk away until you felt a tight grip on your wrist. 

"The fuck?" You questioned as Otonashi sent you a throat-cutting glare. "What does he have that I don't?" Otonashi said with a slightly raised voice. You looked around to see some of the audience members sparing you guys a few glances. You grit your teeth as you lean close to Otonashi's face. "He doesn't fucking abuse me unlike you. Now, let me go," you stated sternly as your jaw tenses.

Otonashi's grip on your wrist tightens as you already felt a bruise forming. He then yanks you to him as he plants a rough kiss on your lips. You choke on air as Otonashi violently presses his lips to yours. You quickly pull away and then deliverers a harsh slap to his face and yanked your wrist out of his grasp as multiple gasps are heard throughout the stadium. "Don't ever fucking touch me," you said with venom lacing in your voice. You stomped away from him as you felt tears pricking in your eyes. I need to find Tobio. 

You felt a few tears fall from your eyes from fear and the embarrassment you just experienced. You felt your heart pound against your rib cage violently as you attempted to find the tall male. Your lips felt raw from the assault as you then licked your dry lips to provide temporary moisture. Once outside, you spot the familiar black and orange uniforms. You sigh in relief as you then quickly dry your tears. 

You put on a fake smile and walked up to Kageyama and Hinata. "Congrats guys!" You say as Sugawara, Kageyama, and Hinata look at you with a smile. "(l/n)-san! Did you see my quick attacks?!" Hinata asked excitedly as he re-enacts the scene of him surprising the opposing team with their quick attack. You nodded and smiled, "You guys did well," you emphasized as Sugawara then excused himself with a smile. 

Kageyama had a slight frown as he then turns to you. "Are you...okay?" Kageyama asked quietly as Hinata was too distracted with making sounds for the reenactment of the match. You shook your head with a soft smile as Kageyama sighs and opens his arms subtlety. You gaze at him with a surprised look laced on your face and he then starts to have an irritated look on his face. "Hurry before I change my mind, idiot."

You smiled softly and wrapped your arms around Kageyama. He then reluctantly tightens his arms around you as you let out silent, choked sobs. Kageyama rubbed a comforting hand on the small of your back and patted your head gently. You snuggled into his touch as you use your hands to wipe the tears off your face. 

"(l/n)-san?" Hinata's voice makes you and Kageyama freeze as you guys totally forgot that you're not alone. You and Kageyama then pull away from each other to see Hinata's concerned face. "Are you okay, (l/n)-san? Why are you crying?" Hinata asked with his head tilted as you let out a laugh and smile. "I'm okay now, thanks for asking," you said as Hinata gave a wide smile back. 

"Leave us alone, idiot," Kageyama scowled as you gave him a soft slap on the arm. "You're so mean, Tobio," you teased as you turn to Hinata, "Can you leave us alone for a sec? We'll be back in before the next match starts," you asked nicely as Hinata nodded and smiled at you. "Of course, (l/n)-san!" Hinata stated before sticking his tongue out at Kageyama and running away before Kageyama could hit him. 

The irritation fades away off of Kageyama's face as it was replaced with adoration until it then turned somber. "I know I've been distant and...and I'm sorry," Kageyama apologized for his behavior the last few days. You sighed and looked down at your shoes. "That's really shitty, you know. Kissing me then ignoring me all week," you stated. 

Kageyama looked away guiltily as he stammered to find what to say. "I...I was stress about the match and...I don't know. I don't know why I treated you that way," Kageyama said while he fiddled for your hands. You gawked at Kageyama with wide eyes as this is a very uncharacteristic of him. "Don't leave me, I'll do better. I'll open up to you more," Kageyama declared as you stared with your mouth slightly agape. 

"Okay, I won't leave. But seriously Tobio, that hurt my feelings, you know. I felt used," you whispered and Kageyama's grip on your hands tightens a bit. "You know my past, I'm often just left to rot as people forget about me. I felt lonely and abandoned-" You were interrupted by Kageyama pulling you into a hug. 

"I'm not like that prick Otonashi or your mom, I promise to not make you feel like that, ever again," Kageyama expressed as you lean into his touch. "Okay," you whispered as you hugged Kageyama back. "Are we good now? Are you going to stop avoiding me?" You asked softly as Kageyama laughed and you feel the vibration reverberated throughout his chest.

"Yes, we're okay," Kageyama said as you guys both pull away from the hug. "So...does that mean I'm your-" you said before Kageyama interrupted by flicking your forehead. "Yes, your my (s/o)," Kageyama said before placing a hand on your head and messing up your hair. "The next match is starting soon, you should go," you stated as you gave a soft smile to Kageyama. 

Kageyama removed his hand from your head and jogged back inside the stadium, but not before waving you goodbye. You muttered a 'good luck," and stared in glee at the blue sky above. 

word count-1899

key:  
(s/o)- significant other (boyfriend, girlfriend, partner, etc)


	25. I LOVE YOU, TOO

The next match against Date Tech was nerve-wracking. You were on the edge of your seat while looking at Karasuno once again break through Date Tech's defenses. Date Tech was able to block multiples of Karasuno's attacks and spikes. Otonashi hasn't bothered you since the first match, he must've gone to go support Nekoma. 

You felt relieved as you were able to watch the match without fearing for your life. You felt something you haven't felt in a long time, you felt free and happy. You also now have someone that cares about you. You then immediately snap out of your thoughts when you see Hinata and Kageyama finally do their quick attack against Date Tech. Karasuno scores a point and you start clapping for them. 

Karasuno kept their scores up by tricking Date Tech such as Hinata tricking Date Tech's blockers by making them jump too early. Date Tech's ace quickly caught into Hinata's tricks and blocked his attack even though he has already jumped and Date Tech wins a point. Karasuno quickly adapts to the opposing team knowing their tricks and pulled another trick out of their bag. 

After Date Tech losing their first match, Date Tech calls a timeout during the second match. You sat back in your seat when both teams head to their coach for a break. Your eyes follow Kageyama as he walks off the court, Kageyama sneaks a glance at you only for you two to lock eyes. 

You give him a thumbs up and smile while Kageyama smirks in return. Kageyama then turns around to focus on his team while you just observed the gym. Otonashi is nowhere in sight which is good, I hoped I scared him off. The breaks end and Karasuno and Date Tech make their way back to the court. 

Karasuno finally reaches match point and Asahi sets the ball only for it to get blocked by the tall ace of Date Tech. Your heart drops as the ball fall towards the floor and you were so on the edge of your seat, you could fall off. A bright smile grew on your face when Nishinoya impressively serves the ball with his foot. 

Asahi tries to spike the ball again and it successfully makes it through Date Tech's defenses and Karasuno wins the match against Date Tech. Karasuno bow their heads to the spectators, once Kageyama rises, he immediately locks eyes with you and you gave him another bright smile. Kageyama blushes and sheepishly looks away. You sigh and walked down from the bleachers towards Karasuno's team. 

"Good job, guys," You say once you're near the team. They all smile at you as you help Kiyoko hand out towels and water bottles. Once handing out the bottles for the other teammates, you finally reach Kageyama—your friend now boyfriend. "You did good," You say as you sheepishly give Kageyama his water and towel. Kageyama gives an appreciating look and you smile lovingly at him. The loving gaze was soon broken as Tsukishima starts to tease Kageyama about having a (s/o). 

You take the bus back to school instead of the train since everyone agreed it would be easier. "I can wait outside..." You suggested since Coach Ukai wanted to hold a meeting for the team to talk about today's match. Kageyama reluctantly nodded his head and made his way into the gym to participate in the meeting. You leaned on the cream-colored wall and scrolled through your phone. A smile graces your lips when you see a text from your mother, "How was the match?" 

You sent a quick 'good' and started to scroll through the other messages that went unnoticed during the match. You frown slightly as you still haven't received a text from your father. You pushed that thought to the back of your head as you started to now scroll through social media. While laughing at a funny video of a cat dancing, you received a text. "Y/n." The text was sent from Otonashi. 

You kissed your teeth and ignored the text. Otonashi's name then flashes on the screen as your phone vibrates. You stared at the caller ID as the memory from earlier resurfaced. "W-What?" You said as nervousness bubbles insides you. You heard a 'tch' over the phone as you waited for a response. "I didn't like what you did," Otonashi says as you scan the area around you. "I hate you," you spat as you tightly gripped your phone. "I hate you. Leave me the fuck alone," You stated with a slightly raised voice. 

There was silence until you heard a soft 'why'. You scoffed and spoke, "You abused me for years and you're asking why I hate you." Otonashi stammers to find an answer as your patience starts to run thin. "I-I didn't mean to. You know that I love you," Otonashi finally says as you felt your patience snap. "Stop saying that you loved me. If you loved me you wouldn't have done those things. Don't ever fucking contact me again or I'm calling the cops," You snapped and hung up. 

You quickly block Otonashi's number as your mood was now ruined as all of the years of abuse flashes behind your eyes. You leaned your head back into the cold surface of the wall and closes your eyes. You took deep steady breaths as you felt your heart race. Come on, not here. Not now. You pleaded for your heartbeat and breathing to regulate. You felt your throat tighten up as you silently struggled to breathe. 

You painfully dug your nails into the wall as you slowly sat onto your butt. "Shit," you muttered as you started to feel lightheaded. "Hey, (l/n), you can come in if-" Kageyama look at your limp form as he rushed over to you. You felt yourself being shaken as you slowly lift your arm to place it on his shoulder. You felt Kageyama fidget since he felt unsure what to do. "Just stay here," You command and Kageyama finally stops stuttering and fidgeting. 

He lets out a deep exhale as you focused on your breathing once again. You smelled the aroma of his cologne and the faint smell of his sweat. You felt the loving feeling you felt when Kageyama helped you through your panic attack last time. "Another panic attack?" Kageyama asked quietly as you softly nodded your head. "Is everything okay?" Sugawara's voice interrupted the comforting silence. 

"Ah, what happened to (l/n)-san," Hinata said as he poked his head out of the gym. You felt embarrassed as many people were seeing you as your most vulnerable. "They're not feeling well," Kageyama admits as you look away in shame at your panic attack. "You should take her home," Takeda suggestion makes Kageyama nods in response. Kageyama stood up before asking you a question, "Are you feeling better?" You smile up at Kageyama as you shakily stood up to your feet. "Can you walk home?" Daichi asked since he saw that you were a little wobbly on your feet. 

You nodded your head and sent a smile to the team. "I'm alright now. Sorry for worrying you," You said to the team as they then dismissed your apology. After saying a quick goodbye to everyone and everyone making their way to their respective houses, you and Kageyama walk in silence. The silence felt different, you now know your feelings towards each other as you guys subconsciously walk closer and closer to each other. 

"What happened?" Kageyama broke the silence as he looks towards you for an answer. "It was Otonashi, he-" Kageyama's whole body tensed up at the name. "He was here!?" Kageyama said while gritting his teeth and tightly clenching his hands. You looked down at his tightly clenched fist and decided to softly take his fist into yours. "He called me and I told him to fuck off off and threatened to call the cops if he continues," You say softly as you physically felt Kageyama relax. 

He let out a relieved sigh and his gaze met your eyes. "It's just that he hurt you and-" You cut Kageyama off with a peck on his lips. "Let's not talk about him, okay?" You suggested and Kageyama nodded his head before walking off. You kept ahold of his hands as you guys once again walked silently. Walking hand in hand, you guys finally make it back to the house. 

"I'm home!" Kageyama yells as we both took off our shoes before entering the house. "I don't think they're here," You guessed since the house was pitch black and silent. "Must be another night shift," Kageyama hypothesized and made his way to the kitchen. Kageyama tosses you a water bottle as you guys both made your way into his room. "You should sleep, you have to wake up early again," You said and Kageyama shrugs his shoulders. 

You sat quietly on your phone while sipping your water as Kageyama tosses a ball up and down while laying in his bed. You glance over at him, he must be thinking hard about the match against Aoba Johsai. You sigh then stood up. Kageyama stopped his ministrations as he noticed you walking towards him. "Goodnight," You say as you have a soft smile at Kageyama. Kageyama's face relaxes as he mutters a goodnight back to you. 

You walked out of his room and into your room. You flipped onto your bed as you summarize the day in your head. Your eyes flutter close as you let the comforting feeling of sleep wash over you. 

You groan as you stir awake from your loud alarm. You switch off your alarm and quickly made your way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. "Oh, morning," You say as Kageyama opens the door to the bathroom to leave. "Morning," He says as he then goes to hug you. You tense up as this is another uncharacteristic thing for Kageyama to do. "A-Ah, are you nervous?" You asked as you try to find the reason for this long morning hug. Kageyama hesitantly shakes his head as he continues to hug you for longer. 

You eventually gave in and wrapped your arms around Kageyama and snuggled into his touch. This probably won't happen again anytime soon. You drift off as you guys both just stay in each other's embrace. Your eyes flutter opens and you gaze at the clock adjoining the wall. You let out a gasp and pat Kageyama on his back. "You're going to be late. Let go," You say as Kageyama instantly perks up. His cheeks were slightly pink as he remembers how long he's been hugging you. 

You guys avoided each other's gaze awkwardly and decided to finish your morning routines before quickly making your way to the school. You smiled at the bracelet Kageyama got you and boarded the bus to the Inter High. 

☟︎Time Skip☟︎

Shit. You say at the edge of your seat as you see almost every single spike from Karasuno gets blocked. The captain of Aoba Johsai seems to know every single movement Karasuno is planning. You feel the urge to bite your nails raw as the opponent scores. Coach Ukai calls a timeout as he tries to calm his team down. You warily look at Kageyama and his face is tense and uptight. 

You cheered and almost jumped out of your seat when Karasuno scores from Tanaka's spike. You felt less on edge and you let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. Your excitement quickly boils down as you see the irritation on Kageyama's face as he starts to set sharp and fast tosses. Your mouth flys open as you then see Sugawara standing at the side of the court—waiting to switch with Kageyama. 

Kageyama no longer looks as uptight—which relaxes you—as he sits on the bench as he converses with Hinata. With Sugawara setting, Karasuno steadily starts to make their way up the scoreboard. Even with Karasuno gaining up on Aoba Johsai, the opponent eventually ended up winning the set. You curse under your breath as you see both teams on their break. 

The second set is going well and Kageyama eventually goes back into play. Kageyama seems more focused and less agitated now since he was able to clear his head and watch how Sugawara interacts with the team. You felt a chill run down your spine as you see Kageyama's attempt to smile at his teammates as encouragement. I think he scared them instead. 

The match is going steadily as Kageyama looks more happy and relaxed from the encouragement from his teammates. Aoba Johsai and Karasuno seem to chase each other like cats and dogs. One team will win a point and the other team will follow up shortly. With Kageyama and Tsukishima blocking the ace of Aoba Johsai, Karasuno wins the set. 

Aoba Johsai is now three points ahead of Karasuno as the third set continues. My eyes widen as a nervous Yamaguchi step onto the court as a pinch server. Yamaguchi goes to serve only to hit the net and Aoba Johsai reaches the twenties. You wince at the failed serve and silently hoped that Yamaguchi wouldn't blame himself. Karasuno still seems to be in a good mood even after the failed server.

You held your breath as Karasuno and Aoba Johsai are tied. Even when one team goes up the point, the other team soon follows and they become tied once again. You felt like you were about to fall out of your seat as you sat on the very edge. You have never seen a match this intense in person and you emphasize with the boys on the court as they are panting—clearly fatigued. You remember back to when you were younger and you would play volleyball for hours with your father in the backyard as your mother watched from the living room. 

You snapped out of your reverie as you hear the faint sound of the ball falling onto the ground. Everyone was silent as you felt your heart drop into your stomach. You gulped as you turn to the scoreboard, Aoba Johsai had won. The two teams line up and shake hands before they clean up and then made their way outside. You grabbed your belongings and scrambled out of the gym. You stayed silent as you were unsure how to comfort the team. 

Coach Ukai decided it was a good idea to go out to eat instead of heading straight home. You quietly sat between Hinata and Kageyama picking at the food with your chopsticks before hesitantly eating it. One by one, everyone started to cry. Your eyes widen slightly and you felt your heart drop to the floor once you saw the tears flow down Kageyama's face. You frantically look for tissue and started to wipe his tears. His gaze makes its way onto you as you gave him a watery smile. You felt the need to cry once Kageyama smile at you with tears bubbling in his eyes. 

After the emotional dinner and you shedding a few tears every time you looked at your crying boyfriend, you and Kageyama finally head home. "Hey," You stopped walking and reached out for his hand. Kageyama brought his gaze from the floor to your (e/c) eyes. You gaze lovingly at your lover and squeezed his hands. "I'm proud of you. You did well," You say as you look to the right as you try to come up with more encouraging words. You chuckle sheepishly and rubbed your neck, "Sorry, I'm not good at this-" You were cut off by Kageyama's lips on yours. 

You melted into the kiss as you brought your hand up to his face. Kageyama wrapped his arms around you and you felt a few stray tears fall onto your cheeks. You guys then separated as you guys painted softly from the breathtaking kiss. Kageyama looked away from you as he felt ashamed for crying in front of you. You stared at Kageyama as he frowned at the floor. 

You followed his gaze and concluded that he was frowning at your scars. Insecurity and self-doubt flow through you as you attempted to pull your hand away from Kageyama. Kageyama gripped your hand tighter and brought it closer to him. He then peered at you as he brought your scarred arm closer to his lips. He gave a soft kiss to each scar that littered your beautiful (s/c) arm. 

The action made your heart clench tighter as you let out a choked sob. "I love you," He mutters as he takes your other wrist and starts to apply sweet kisses that numb your entire body onto your arm. "I love you, too," you sobbed. 

the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end. please let me know what you think and what I can improve on. thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> please follow my wattpad @/ kozumeamanda


End file.
